


Alexey

by JesseLBlack



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alexey Plisetsky Leroy, Alexey is Yuri and JJ's son, Baby Alexey, Canada, M/M, Mpreg, Sexo, embarazo adolescente
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky, de 18 años de edad, tiene que enfrentarse a su peor pesadilla, volver a ver al padre de su hijo. Pero ¿qué tanto ha cambiado Jean Jacques Leroy desde entonces? ¿Alexey aceptará a su padre? ¿Yurio podría componer su corazón roto?





	1. Chapter 1

Se podía decir muchas cosas de Yuri Plisetsky, como por ejemplo: que era el patinador joven más talentoso que haya pisado Rusia, que era bello y radiante como el sol, que había ganado medalla tras medalla apenas en su primer año como senior. También se podía decir que era muy retraído en cuando a sus fans y la prensa, que siempre guardaba su intimidad para si mismo y que a pesar de sus 18 años aun no se le encontraba novia. Se podía decir de Yuri Plisetsky era un alma libre, desolada, que con sus ojos verdes llenaba los corazones, que su cuerpo era perfecto como una bailarina clásica al igual que su cabello largo y su mirada apacible que había cambiado a la agria que solía adornar su rostro en la adolescencia.  
Sin duda era un enigma, una vez que su abuelo falleció de su enfermedad, Yuri ya no tenía nada por lo cual habitar suelo ruso, y aunque aun competía como ruso, ya no vivía allí hace un año y medio. Yuri Plisetsky ahora vivía en japón junto a Victor y Yuuri.

Desde que ambos comenzaron a confraternizar luego del Grand Prix se habían vuelto muy compañeros, uno aprendía del otro constantemente y eso alegraba el corazón de Victor, pues este los quería a ambos y deseaba que se llevaran bien. Por lo que Yuri tomó sus valijas luego de la muerte de su abuelo y no dudo en irse, claro, alguien le hacía compañía en esos instantes, aparte de su gato.

Plisetsky llegó, arrastró sus valijas y fue directamente al departamento que Victor compartía con Yuuri luego del Grand Prix Final. Se instaló en un cuarto y vivió allí hasta la fecha. Katsuki se había retirado y aprovechaba el tiempo entrenando a los pequeños futuros patinadores japoneses, mientras que Victor se concentraba en Yuri Plisetsky. Todo era normal, amor y compartir cálidos momentos, hasta ese día:

−Vamos, come un poco más −Yuri extendió la cuchara en la boca del niño que estaba sentado en su sillita, el pequeño no parecía querer comer más−. Vamos Alexey, no me lo hagas más difícil.

−Ya llegué −la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Victor, quien traía un enorme saco negro puesto y unos guantes negros de cuero.

−¡TIO VITOR! −gritó el pequeño Alexey y saltando de su silla fue corriendo a abrazar a su "tío"

−¡Oh, mi hermoso bebé! −Victor lo alzó en brazos y le abrazó fuertemente, quería a ese pequeño como si fuera su propio hijo−. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te portaste?

−¡Biem!

−Mal −responde Yuri algo molesto−. No quiso comer su puré de guisantes.

−Creo que ni el perro quiere comer eso, Yuri −comenta, dándole la razón al pequeño, Yurio se cabreó un poco, siempre se ponía del lado de Alexey.

−Ya para que te hablo, si siempre le das la razón a Alex aun si yo no estoy de acuerdo −murmuró recogiendo los platos.

−Jajajaja disculpa, disculpa −sonrió−. Oye por qué no vamos todos a la tarde a una pista de hielo ¿les parece? Vamos a divertirnos un poco.

−Yo tengo que practicar.

−Aprovecha a hacerlo en la pista.

−No lo haré con otros turistas ahí, me ponen nerviosos, todos quieren fotos −bramó−. Además, ya sabes lo que casi pasa la última vez −mira a Alexey, Victor comprende.

−Oye Ale-chan, ¿quieres ir por algo de tomar para este viejo?

−¡Sí! −el niño sale corriendo de allí dejando a Victor y Yuri solos.

−Yuri, creo que va siendo hora que le digas al mundo lo que tienes en tu vida −susurró−. No puedes seguir ocultando a Alexey, además, cuando comience a patinar él...

−¡No patinará! Yo no lo haré patinar −dijo enfadado, Victor cruza los brazos.

−Yuuri me dijo que Alex tiene un talento natural, lo heredó de ti y de....él −hace hincapié en el "él" que significaba el nombre del otro progenitor del pequeño Alexey, porque el niño no había nacido de un repollo.

−No quiero que él patine, quiero que este alejado lo más posible de eso.

−Tu abuela patinaba y tu madre −sentencia−. Yuri, no le prives algo en lo que es bueno, será una estrella y todos se darán cuenta que es tu hijo, es idéntico a ti....salvo que tiene los ojos de él.

−No me lo repitas.

−Azules.

−¡Basta!

−Los de Jean Jacques Leroy −Yurio golpea fuertemente la mesa y mira desafiante a Victor−. Sé que lo que pasó con Leroy fue algo de una noche, pero estuvo mal que no le dijeras sobre Alex cuando quedaste en cinta y menos cuando nació el niño, no puedes hacerte cargo tu solo de todo.

−¡Puedo hacerme cargo! ¡Alex es MI hijo!

−Suyo también −se acerca un poco más y apoya su mano en la espalda de Yurio−. Yuuri y yo estuvimos hablando y creemos que es momento que puedas abrirte a él y decirle la verdad, ya luego él decidirá si quiere crear un vinculo, pero Alexey necesita a su otro padre.

−¡Me tiene a mí! Ese cara rota de JJ no le hará ningún bien, mujeriego, ególatra, narcisista....estúpido −mientras iba haciendo la lista de defectos del padre de su hijo, Yuri derramaba unas lágrimas−. ¿Cómo fui tan patético de dejarme engañar por él?

−Tenías quince años, Yuri.

−¡Tu también los tuviste y no te embarazaste de un idiota como lo hice yo! −exclamó enojado, Victor le abraza de costado−. Suéltame.

−No lo haré, necesitas amor en estos momentos, tal vez Yuuri no está, él es bueno en calmarte.

−Estúpido.

−Ayer Alexey me preguntó por qué no tenía tu color de ojos −susurró en el oído de Yuri−. Por qué el color de él y los tuyos eran tan diferentes, ¿qué crees que deba responder a eso, Yuri? ¿Con la verdad? ¿O una mentira para que te sientas feliz?

−Pero....JJ.

−JJ tiene ya 22 años, no es un chiquillo estúpido, lo has visto, últimamente se lo ve más tranquilo, más hombre, más cerrado.

−Está en pareja.

−No sé si aun esta en pareja, averiguaré −sonríe y se separa−. Pero tu hijo tiene un padre y Alexey tiene derecho a conocerlo, ya luego lo que ocurra entre ellos es cosa de ellos.

−Pe-pero ¿y si....y si él se encariña con JJ y....JJ le rompe el corazón como a mí?

−Estarás tú para curárselo, no solamente tú sino yo....y Yuuri.... −sonríe y le acaricia el cabello−. Debo decirte algo Yuri, Alexey será tan hermoso como tú.

−Hmmm −baja la mirada, estaba devastado, no quería que su hijo tuviera contacto con el hombre que lo engañó para tener sexo.

−¿Aun no te convenzo?

−Tú no entiendes.

−¡Claro que te entiendo, Yurio! Yuuri y yo vivimos tu embarazo, estuvimos ahí cuando nos contaste que tuviste sexo con él y te rompió el corazón, estuvimos ahí cuando quisiste abortar, estuvimos ahí cuando nació el chiquito, estuvimos ahí en su primer año, en su cumple número dos y estaremos ahí cuando sea una estrella.

−Gracias −susurró levantando el rostro.

−De nada, Yuri... −le vuelve a abrazar, como un hermano al otro, era tan profunda su relación que superaba cualquier otra cosa. Yuri en algún momento estuvo enamorado de ese hombre que hoy lo abraza y aunque también le rompió el corazón saber que Victor amaba a Yuuri, este se encargó de curárselo y darle la oportunidad de amar nuevamente.

−¡TIO VITOR! −el niño llamo, Alexey era precioso, tenía su cabello largo hasta los hombros, algunos mechones le cubrían parte de su rostro, sus ojos eran celestes como los de Jean Jacques Leroy y su piel blanca como la nieve, era tan pequeño y a la vez tan alto, además del delgado, seguramente heredaría la contextura física de su madre.

−¿Qué pasa, peque? −el niño le extiende un vaso de agua−. Oh, gracias. Oye peque, mami quiere hablar contigo, yo me iré a buscar al tío Yuuri a la pista.

−¿Eh? −madre como hijo miraron sorprendidos a Victor, el cual le guiño el ojo y se retiró, ambos quedaron solos nuevamente.

−Si es porque no me comí esa pasta verde, lo siento mami.... −susurró Alexey bajando la cabeza, Yuri sonrió, no podía enojarse con ese hermoso angelito.

−Ven bebé, quiero hablarte de alguien −dijo haciendo sentar a su hijo en un sillón, mientras él se colocaba junto.

Yurio sacó su celular y comenzó a buscar algo en él, el pequeño Alexey no comprendía nada, ¿no que le iba a hablar? Y estaba allí buscando algo en su celular, a veces no entendía a su padre. Alexey era consciente que Yuri Plisetsky era muy joven para ser su madre, lo vio hasta en el maternal, las mamás o papás de otros compañeros eran personas de más de veinte años, algunos hasta treinta, como Victor, pero su madre aun era un adolescente, tenía dieciocho para los diecinueve. Muchas veces era el mismo Victor quien llevaba a Alexey al maternal para que no haya habladurías sobre el libertinaje de Plisetsky, eso el pequeño lo sabía a su manera.

−Ayer le preguntaste al tío Victor por qué tus ojos no eran como los míos −comentó Yuri y le extendió el celular para que el pequeño pueda ver la foto plasmada en él.

−¿Quién es, mami? −preguntó el infante, Yuri muerde su labio inferior.

−Él es tu..... −susurró, no quería decirlo−. Tú.....

−¿Mi? −preguntó, el pequeño estaba muy nervioso por alguna razón, dado que su mami también lo estaba.

−Tu padre.

−¿Mi papi? −el niño vuelve a ver la imagen y nota la similitud, siempre creyó que la mayoría de sus rasgos se parecían a los de su mamá, pero siempre tuvo incertidumbre por saber de dónde venían otros rasgos, ahora lo veía claramente−. ¿Cómo se llama?

−Jean-Jacques Leroy −comentó mordiéndose el labio.

−Lo vi en televisión hace tiempo −susurró el pequeño, Yuri se sorprendió−. El tío Yuuri estaba viendo un programa de patinaje y hablaban de él.

−Sí, tu padre patina también −bufó−. Me ha ganado en algunas competencias.

−Oh −murmuró−. ¿Leroy dices? ¿Por qué no me apellido como él?

−Porque tú eres Plisetsky, como yo.

−Oh.... −y si, Alexey era Plisetsky−. ¿Él me conoce?

−No.

−¿Por qué? −preguntó sorprendido, Yuri no quería decirlo a su hijo, pero tenía qué, el pequeño decepcionaba bien todo lo que hablaban.

−Él me engañó −limpio y conciso.

−Oh.

−Pero si tu quieres conocerlo, yo te llevaré a donde vive él.

−¿Dónde?

−Canadá −mira a su hijo−. Si quieres conocerlo, viajaremos a Canadá esta misma noche, sino...pues borrón y cuenta nueva −explicó. El niño pensó, apenas iba a cumplir tres años pero era muy consciente de las cosas para su edad, tenía una madurez increíble.

−Quiero conocerlo.

−De acuerdo, entonces ya mismo compraré los boletos.

Alexey esperaba que su otro padre sea tan receptivo como lo era Yuri, tal vez ambos se llevarían una gran sorpresa.

 

**Continuará.**

 

Bueno, en el próximo capitulo tal vez Yurio recuerde un poquito de como JJ lo "engañó" o como se engañó Yuri jajajaja en fin espero les guste, habrá lemon en el proximo. Este fic será cortito.


	2. Chapter 2

_Recordaba ese tortuoso día donde tuvo que entregar su virginidad a ese bastardo, y dice "tuvo" como si le hubieran apuntado con un arma al hacerlo pero le gustó, no podía decir que no. Fue durante la competencia de Canadá. Yuri Plisetsky había llegado con varios días de anticipación, por lo cual tuvo la oportunidad de conocer la pista y a los otros concursantes, entre ellos Jean Jacques Leroy, el cual se notaba su presencia mediata cuando se escuchaba a un grupo de fangirls gritando como locas en el subsuelo. Yuri odiaba tajantemente las actitudes de ese hombre, aunque no podía evitar decir que poseía un enorme atractivo, pero sobre todo, que olía muy bien y eso era importante para Yurio. A sus quince años, sus hormonas estaban completamente revolucionadas y JJ lo sabía mejor que nadie, dado que abandonó la adolescencia hacía unos meses y ahora, a pesar de no ser plenamente un adulto, le encantaba jugar al "daddy" y sentirse mayor de edad.  
La comida que habían hecho los anfitriones para agasajar a los patinadores se había servido. Los entrenadores estaban a un costado y los patinadores en otro, charlando. Nekola era un hombre sumamente agradable aunque muy charlatán, Yuri había tenido que soportar su monologo durante una hora, pero el checo parecía tan feliz mientras hablaba con un vaso de algún liquido extraño en su mano, además de tener las mejillas notoriamente sonrojadas._

_Jean Jacques Leroy o simplemente JJ se encontraba allí, mirando intensamente al rubio que parecía algo incomodo con recibir tanta atención, definitivamente era la criatura más bella de todas. Los ojos verdes resaltaban de la piel blanca como la nieve y su cabello rubio simplemente lo hacían más angelical. Tal vez fue el olor a licor que lo embriagó o probablemente el trato que recibió, pero se dejó guiar por el canadiense hacia una habitación del hotel donde se hospedaban._

_Sus palabras eran bonitas y él se encontraba un poco débil luego de perder contra Yuuri Katsuki y que le fuera arrebatado Victor sin siquiera tener una oportunidad de demostrar más de él. Y así, entre esos pensamientos, se desnudaron y besaron, Yuri no era tan consciente de lo que ocurría, pues nunca en su vida había tenido conversaciones de ese tipo, no las necesitaba, su líbido estaba enfocado en el patinaje y nada más, pero en aquel instante solamente JJ había conseguido que cambiara de curso su pasión._

_−Te haré sentir en la gloria, Yuri_ _−se lo dijo en francés, Yurio no comprendía demasiado ese idioma, pero pudo entender con que tono iba dirigido y se sonrojó._

_Las ropas desaparecieron y quedaron desnudos, tendidos en la cama, JJ entonces tomó un líquido de color pálido y aspecto frío para comenzar a lubricar esa parte de su cuerpo que aun no conocía el placer desbordado de un hombre mitad francés. Tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió fuertemente, en su vida había recibido algo como eso y JJ lo estaba notando, por lo que fue más delicado aun, tenía más experiencia en el sexo que el rubio pero no demasiada como para ser un dios._

_Cuando el segundo dedo y el tercero ingresaron, Yurio ya se había relajado y estaba más acostumbrado a ello, pero lo que no esperó era el ingreso de ese enorme miembro que le hizo tensarse completamente y gritar. JJ le cubrió la boca y besó la frente del chico para que este se tranquilizara, pero ¿cómo podía hacerlo? Era increíblemente doloroso, se sentía partir por la mitad, pero todo se calmó cuando su cuerpo se adaptó y las embestidas lograron llenarlo de placer._

_−Ooooh, ooooh −gemía Yuri, sintiendo el frenesí del miembro contra sus paredes._

_La sensación era suave, dulce, agobiante, era intensa y caliente, se sentía tan húmedo allí abajo y creyó que podría morir de placer. La longitud de JJ era demasiado para su fino y pequeño cuerpo, probablemente si apretara su dedo por debajo de su abdomen, sentiría el miembro allí dentro, pero no podía siquiera intentarlo, estaba agarrando con sus manos frenéticamente las sábanas, sudando y siendo manoseado por aquel hombre exuberante, que le tenía encantado. Lo que más tarde se daría cuenta era la creación de Alexey, fue una noche envuelta de pasión, gemidos y más excitación. Yuri estaba en el cielo, la cúspide del placer y apretó sus piernas contra las caderas del mayor para volver más intensas las penetraciones, gracias a dios JJ captaba indirectas y comenzó a darle más fuerte, morder parte de su cuerpo, lamer, besar, chupar, estaba completamente enceguecido de la pasión y mientras más tocaba ese punto que le hacía vibrar del placer, más agradecía haber nacido para experimentar eso._

_Toda sensación murió cuando Yurio sintió el orgasmo de JJ ingresar en su interior, se dio cuenta que había cometido un error al no preguntar si tenía un preservativo o siquiera pensar en ello, el hombre había entrado en él sin protección y más encima lo había llenado de esa forma tan violenta._

_Pero probablemente para él no sería nada hasta que tres meses más tarde se enterara de su embarazo._

−Atención por favor, el vuelo 4900 con destino a Ottawa, Canadá, aterrizará en unos minutos, les sugerimos poner sus asientos de forma vertical y tener los cinturones de seguridad abrochados, gracias −dijo la azafata. Yuri se despertó y miró hacia la derecha donde se encontraba su hijo durmiendo aun, acomodó el asiento del niño pero no lo despertó.

Al aterrizar, Yuri tomó a su hijo y descendieron del avión, buscaron el equipaje que no era mucho, dado que el joven ruso no planeaba quedarse tanto tiempo y se dirigió hacia afuera donde había una serie de taxis. Mientras su hijo jugaba con un gatito que se encontraba allí, Yurio intentaba comunicarse por teléfono con una persona, pero la línea estaba muerta.

−Diablos −gruñó y le echó un ojo a su hijo−. Alex, vamos, tomaremos un taxi.

−Mami, ¿puedo quedarme con el gatito?

−¿Y dónde crees que lo meteremos? ¿En las valijas? Tenemos que regresar, no nos quedaremos a vivir acá.

−Pero papi podría cuidarlo.

−Papi necesita cuidarse de mi antes, anda, deja al gato y vámonos −pero el niño no parecía querer dejar de abrazar al felino, Alexey pone su más mona carita y aunque a Yuri mucho no le funcionaba eso, no pudo evitar verse a sí mismo a esa edad−. Aaaah, que haré contigo, de acuerdo, parece que el animal no ha comido, nos encargaremos de llevarlo a un refugio ¿de acuerdo? Mientras tanto vamos a cuidar de él. Y deja de poner esa cara, solo funciona con Victor y Yuuri.

−Tío Victor y tío Yuuri me compran carmelos −susurró abrazando al gato.

−Pues yo no soy tío Victor ni tío Yuuri −hace una señal para que un taxi pare−. Anda, vamos −mira al chofer−. Disculpe, ¿usted lleva mascotas y niños? Tengo uno de cada uno.

−Oh, pero si es Yuri Plisetsky, el patinador más importante de Rusia, claro niño, los llevaré −dijo el amable señor y dejó que pasen ambos.

Yuri abre primero una puerta y mete a su hijo allí, le coloca el cinturón de seguridad mientras el chofer mete el equipaje en el baúl. Mientras Yuri atiende a su hijo, le pide que tome fuerte al gatito, no querían que el señor chofer se moleste con ellos. Luego fue del otro lado a hacer lo mismo consigo. Cuando el chofer ya estuvo preparado, Yuri le indicó que lo llevara a una pista de hielo, pero no cualquiera, era la que conocía JJ practicaba desde siempre.

−Calma a ese gato −dijo Yuri a su hijo, este no podía controlar lo testarudo que era el felino.

−Eso intento mami.

−¿Hm? −el chofer mira por el retrovisor−. No sabía que tenía un hijo, es demasiado joven.

−Eso dicen todos −bufó, estaba cansado que la gente le dijera que era muy joven para tener un niño, él ya lo sabía.

−Bueno, pero su hijo es tan bello como usted −continuó el anciano, Yuri se sonrojó de la vergüenza−. Dígame, ¿qué viene hacer aquí?, aun no ha empezado el sorteo del Grand Prix.

−Vine a conocer y a ver viejos conocidos −comentó, Yuri abrigó un poco más a su hijo, hacía mucho frío en canadá en esas alturas del año.

−Oh sí, esperemos que el sorteo le toque aquí −dijo el anciano−. Nos gustaría volver a ver a Yuri Plisetsky nuevamente en nuestras pistas.

−Gracias −asiente.

−Por cierto ¿su hijo también será patinador?

−Yuuri Katsuki lo entrena −murmuró y mira al niño, acomodándole los cabellos rubios−. Dicen que tiene talento, aun no lo he visto patinar.

−¿En serio?

−En temporada alta casi siempre estoy practicando, él pasa mucho tiempo con Victor Nikiforov y con Yuuri Katsuki, así que solamente estoy con él en verano y primavera, pero en ese momento no hay patinaje sobre hielo ni pistas.

−Me comentaron que está viviendo en japón.

−Sí, allí entreno.

−Espero que este año también gane el Grand Prix, aunque tenemos a Jean Jacques, la última vez le gano y la anterior no había clasificado.

−Sí, él tenía un problema en su pierna derecha −susurró, recordaba cuando se enteró que JJ no participaría del Grand Prix por una lesión, se sentía aliviado.

−Y antes usted no participó por el niño, supongo.

−Sí, él nació en febrero −sonríe, recordaba perfectamente el día que su hijo nació como el mejor y más doloroso día de su vida.

−Bien, ya llegamos −comenta el anciano, Yuri le paga y luego de abandonar el vehículo, el niño y su mamá saludan al anciano.

Al ingresar en la pista de hielo, Alexey mira con asombro todo el lugar, estaba repleto de imágenes de Jean Jacques Leroy. Yuri camino hacia la recepcionista que estaba del otro lado del mostrador mientras su hijo inspeccionaba todo el lugar con los ojos bien abiertos, aun llevaba amarrado al gato en su pecho. El niño gira su cabeza hacia donde están una pareja de personas mayores, no eran ancianos, pero para Alexey que era tan pequeño, lo eran.

−Oh, pero si es Yuri Plisetsky −dijo el hombre con una gorra de canadá y se acercó al rubio, Yuri se sonroja un poco al ver al padre de JJ acercarse a él −. ¿Cómo estas, chico? ¡Tanto tiempo! ¿Cuánto fue?

−Creo que un año.

−¡Un año! Es demasiado y dime ¿qué haces por aquí? −preguntó el hombre, Yuri no sabía cómo iniciar la conversación.

−¡MIRA, MIRA MAMI! −Alexey corre hacia su mamá y le muestra lo que sería una ficha para poner en la máquina de café−. Tiene la cara de JJ.

−Ggrrr... −Yurio aprieta sus puños, ese ególatra estaba en todos lados.

−Oh, ¿quién es este pequeño? −preguntó la madre de JJ, una mujer de anteojos y cabello rojo. Yurio la miró, no sabía cómo decirle: "Su nieto".

−Es mi hijo, Alexey Plisetsky −susurró y le dio un pequeño empujón al niño.

−Hola −el pequeño hace una reverencia, está acostumbrado a las formalidades de japón.

−¿Sabe inglés? −preguntó la mujer sorprendida.

−Inglés, un poco de francés, ruso y japonés −Yurio estaba orgulloso de su hijo, es un niño poliglota.

−Es hermoso, tiene unos ojos azules preciosos −comentó el señor Leory−. Me recuerda a JJ cuando tenía su edad.

−Hmm, a todo esto ¿dónde está JJ? −preguntó Yurio, la madre y el padre de este se miran entre si.

−Pues está en la pista, ¿por qué?

Cuando Yuri llegó a la pista junto a su hijo, estos vieron a JJ haciendo un salchow cuádruple y cayendo a la pista dura y fría de forma limpia. Alexey miraba con asombro a su padre mientras Yuri soplaba su cabello hacia arriba con el fin de apartarlo de sus ojos. Cuando JJ terminó su rutina observó al hermoso rubio allí parado e inmediatamente fue tras él, Yuri estaba cada vez más hermoso. Cuando JJ llegó a la altura de Yuri Plisetsky, fue interrumpido por un niño, un enano odioso de menos de tres años que se parecía increíblemente a su mamá, traía amarrado a él un gato que deseaba seguramente huir, o al menos eso creyó JJ.

−Tu rutina fue pobre −sin conocerlo y sin siquiera medir palabra el niño había dado directo al ego de JJ de una forma tan punzante que creyó era hijo del mismo lucifer.

−Alexey, no seas así −criticó Yuri−. Buen día Jean Jacques.

−Hm, hola Yuri-chan, no sabía que ahora se te daba ser niñero −sonrió mostrando sus dientes, eran perfectos.

−No soy niñero, él es mi hijo, Alexey Plisetsky.

−¿Tu hijo? −a JJ no le daba más que sorpresa saber que esa pequeña criaturita era hijo de Yuri Plisetsky, el patinador juvenil más talentoso.

−Sí, soy su bebé y mami es mío −Alexey deja a su gato sólo para abrazar la pierna izquierda de su madre, Yuri sonríe ante esto.

−De acuerdo, entendí jajaja −ríe un poco avergonzado, Alexey bufa−. ¿Y quién es el afortunado?

−¿El afortunado?

−Con quien te casaste, supongo.

−No me casé, soy soltero −dijo con algo de rubor en sus mejillas, JJ se sorprendió ¿madre soltero?

−¿Y el papá del niño...?

−Pues...

−¡VAMOS A TOMAR UNA RICA CHOCOLATADA! −dice la señora Leroy con una sonrisa, Alexey se pone contento ante esta proposición.

−¡Siii, chocolatada!

−¿Eh? −Yuri y JJ se dan la vuelta para ver como el señor y la señora Leroy motivan al pequeño a que los acompañe a tomar algo a la cafetería, tal vez previendo lo que pasaría.

−Mami ¿puedo ir? −preguntó Alexey.

−Claro....anda, ve −dijo, el niño salió corriendo junto a sus abuelos paternos.

−Hmm, es muy hermoso −susurró JJ al ver al niño−. Se parece tanto a ti.

−Es mi hijo, ¿no? −susurró y miró a JJ de arriba abajo, notando un anillo en su mano derecha−. ¿Te casaste?

−No −susurró−. Estoy prometido....pero dejemos de hablar de mí, ¿qué me decías sobre el papá de Alexey?

−Hmmm....

−¿Es alguien conocido? ¿Victor?

−¡No! −gritó enojado, JJ pensó mejor, ahora que lo notaba los ojos de Alexey eran celestes profundos, como los de....

−¡Nekola!

−¿Qué? ¿Nekola? ¡Claro que no! −exclamó y bufó fuerte para luego mirar a JJ y aceptarlo−. Es tu hijo.

−¿Eh? −JJ queda congelado completamente ¿su hijo? −. ¿Mi hijo?

−Sí idiota, es TU hijo −cruza los brazos en su pecho−. Nunca te lo dije por la pelea que tuvimos esa vez.

−¿Cuál? ¿La de la chica?

−Ahora es "la chica" pero en ese momento era tu puta novia −sentenció−. Estuviste conmigo mientras tenías novia y me encabroné por ello....te odie tanto, más de lo que ya me parecías antipático, pero descubrí mi embarazo y tuvo que salirme de algunas competencias hasta que naciera Alexey.

−¿Por qué no me llamaste?

−¿Por qué debería?

−Es mi hijo ¿no?

−Sí, pero tú no eres nada para mí −baja la mirada, JJ no comprendía−. No eras nadie en mi vida, no podías serlo y ahora, luego de tres años, vengo aquí y te vas a casar y yo.... −se cubre el rostro.

−Yuri ¿éstas llorando?

−¡NO, IDIOTA! −lo empuja y se coloca en un costado para llorar solo, JJ le mira angustiado.

−¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, Yuri?

−No.... −murmuró, pero quería decirle que deje a la fulana para quedarse con él y al hijo de ambos, no lo haría.

−Yuri.... −sonríe tristemente−. Te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites, quiero que mi hijo sepa el padre responsable que tiene, pero por favor, no llores −se le acerca y le acaricia el rostro−. Me hace muy feliz tener a mi pequeño príncipe....hiciste bien en darme esa alegría Yuri, gracias.

Pero el llanto no dejaba de cesar.

 

**Continuará.**

 

Bueno, gracias a todos los que leen, ahi tienen una foto de la mamá y el bebé para que se los imaginen.  Veremos si Alexey le dejará fácil la paternidad a JJ XD porque el niño ya marcó su territorio jajaja hasta le queria dejar un gato a su padre.

Gracias por sus comentarios, besitos.


	3. Chapter 3

Jean Jacques Leroy quedó solo en el cuarto de su departamento, se sentó en la cama y tomó su cabeza para procesar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. De un día al otro, Yuri Plisetsky, el quinceañero que había conocido hace unos años atras y que ahora tenía dieciocho años y medía al menos diez centímetros más, llegó a su tierra para informarle que había sido padre de un niño rubio que se encontraba en esos momentos a unos metros de él, en otra habitación. No solamente eso, cuando minutos después llegó su madre con el "pequeño angelito", el niño parecía haberle declarado la guerra, pues al grito de: "Que le hiciste a mami" en su tono de voz infantil le miró con cierto odio. 

Intentó serenarse, estaba comprometido con su novia de casi toda la vida, para casarse en tres meses más y de repente le llueve la noticia que fue padre y que su hijo era un niño ruso que más parecía una pulguita, era difícil de digerir. Lo primero que se le ocurrió a JJ fue traerlos a su departamento, ambos dormirían en el cuarto de invitados mientras a él se le ocurría una excusa para decirle a su novia sobre el nuevo miembro de la familia, pues ahora con un hijo la mujer se tenía que hacer a la idea de compartir los fines de semana o las vacaciones con ese pequeño. ¡Y eso no era lo peor! JJ estaba pensando en cómo ganarse al infante, parecía haber empezado la relación con el pie izquierdo, aunque algo había logrado, al aceptar al gato de su hijo, logró que este le sonriera unos minutos, minutos que para él fueron unos efímeros segundos pero que llenaron su corazón de confianza.

Luego de serenarse y tomarse todos los calmantes que pudo ingerir, se colocó una camiseta y salió de allí, en la cocina estaba Yurio sentado junto a su hijo, ninguno se había movido del lugar desde que JJ entró a su recamara, más parecían avergonzados y no se sentían "como en casa", el único que parecía cómodo era el mendigo gato, que por cierto cuando JJ estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, recordó que era alérgico a ellos.

−¡Hmm! −estornudó, tanto Alexey como Yuri le miraron, Jean siguió estornudando.

−¿Estás bien? −preguntó Yuri, bastante preocupado.

−Ehm....sí....si... −se aleja del felino animal que tiraba muchísimo pelo y va directo a la cocina−. Ehm, siéntanse cómodos −volvió a estornudar.

−Tal vez nos sentiríamos más cómodos si nos haces un tour por la casa −comentó el rubio bajando de la silla a su hijo, Jean sonrió de costado.

−Sí, claro, espera −empezó a buscar algo entre los muebles y saca un pastillero, Yuri puede ver que dice "anti-alérgicos" en la tapa.

−¿No me digas que eres alérgico a los gatos? −cuestionó el rubio, JJ niega con la cabeza pero debido a sus ojos llorosos y su nariz hinchada era imposible disimular−. ¿Por qué aceptaste al gato entonces?

−Pues....ehm −mira a Alexey, que apenas supo de la alergia de su padre abrazó al felino−. Bueno, no te preocupes, con ésto estaré mejor.

−No, no puedo hacer que te tomes un frasco de anti alergenicos por un gato que ni siquiera es nuestro, anda Alexey, dame al gato −el adolescente intenta sacárselo a su hijo.

−¡Noooo! −el niño se va a un costado con el gato−. Mami, yo lo quiero.

−Apenas lo encontramos hace unas horas, puedes separarte de él.

−¿Por qué no va él? −señaló a JJ, el hombre no comprendía el porqué su hijo le odiaba tanto.

−¡Porque es su casa, Alex! Anda, dame al gato −nuevamente intentó sacarle el animal a su hijo pero otra vez fracaso.

−No Yuri, está bien, yo puedo con esto −dijo JJ, intentando ser un buen padre−. No me molesta....además se quedarán un par de días nada más ¿no?

−Papá no nos quiere, vámonos −Alexey se retira con el gato al cuarto, dejando a Yuri y JJ de piedra.

−Vaya, si que estoy en menos cien con él −murmuró rascándose la cabeza, realmente su hijo lo detestaba.

−Está bien, JJ, es que Alexey está algo abrumado, es todo.... −suspira−. Gracias por dejar que se quede el gato, intentaré sacar todo el pelo de los muebles.

−No....tranquilo −el hombre se sienta en el sillón donde estaba el gato y comienza a estornudar−. Agh, dios....

−Hmmm −Yurio cruza los brazos y muerde sus labios, esto sería muy difícil, entre su hijo que quiere al gato y el padre que no para de estornudar por el mendigo animal, no sabía qué hacer realmente−. Iré a hablar con él.

−Está bien −susurró y continuó con su serie de estornudos.

Yuri ingresó al cuarto donde el niño parecía estar llorando abrazado al felino, este huye de los brazos del chico apenas ve al rubio y comienza a ronronearle fregándose en sus piernas. Plisetsky se acerca y se sienta junto a su hijo, el cual apenado gira su rostro hacia el otro lado evitando que lo mirara. Si Yuri no lo conociera, pensaría que necesita tiempo, pero a diferencia de él, su niño amaba ser mimado y abrazado, seguramente porque aun era un pichoncito, el calor de la madre siempre era bien recibido y sin duda, Yuri abrazó al niño con todo el amor y calor del mundo, este le devolvió el abrazo, aun se sentía muy angustiado.

−¿Qué sucede, bebé?

−Quero volver con tio Vitor y tio Yuuri −susurró, mientras respiraba fuerte para evitar seguir llorando y que se le cayeran los mocos, Yurio acaricia el cabello del niño y lo tira hacia atrás para ver sus hermosos ojos azules.

−¿No te gusta aquí?

−Papá no quiere que estemos.... −comentó, Yurio arqueó la ceja.

−¿Qué te hizo pensar eso? −el niño señala al gato−. Bebé −murmura, así lo solía llamar cuando no había nadie cerca−. Él tiene alergia a los gatos, por eso esta estornudando y aun así aceptó que el gatito se quedara, eso es un gesto de amor hacia ti.

−Pe-Pero...

−Dale una oportunidad a tu padre, no es fácil para mí.....pero no quiero que absorbas todo lo malo que tengo dentro y no le des la oportunidad a JJ de ser lindo contigo.

−Pe-Pero él....él ya tiene a su mamá.... −Alexey no comprendía aun los roles familiares, pero su madre sabía perfectamente que cuando Alexey se refería a "mamá de JJ", estaba hablando de la novia, dado que para él, todas las parejas son mamá y papá sin distinción, eso tal vez debería hablarlo más con su hijo.

−Novia, la señora que tú dices es la novia de JJ −murmuró y le acarició nuevamente la cabeza−. Hijo, era claro que él no estaría solo, así como yo pude hacer mi vida, él podría hacer la suya si quisiera.

−Pero mami lloró....

−Bueno, sí.... −sonríe−. Me sentí algo agobiado por eso −comenta y le devuelve la sonrisa−. Pero ahora estoy bien.

−Hmmm....

−¿Aun no te convenzo? −Yuri se rio de sí mismo por decir lo mismo que Victor hace unos días−. Anda, quítate ese pelo de gato y ve a abrazar a su papá, se que tienes ganas y te haces el duro para evitar llorar.

−¡No! Soy duro −dijo el niño, las carcajadas de Yuri se escucharon hasta en la cocina, el niño bufa molesto−. Bueno....

Alex se quitó el pelo de gato que traía en su abrigo, era tanto que decidio quedarse en playera manga larga con la imagen de Mickey Mouse. Salió del cuarto dejando al gato encerrado y corrió hacia el sillón para darle a su papá un abrazo. JJ no se lo esperó, pero cuando tuvo al niño en brazos se sintió completo, quería pasar el resto de su vida con ese niño y con la madre sobre todo. El hombre entonces pudo ver a su hijo de cerca, el niño era idéntico a Yuri, salvo por sus ojos que eran como los de él, traía una mirada bastante dura para la edad que tenía, pero su cuerpito denotaba tanta fragilidad que sentía que podía romperlo en cualquier momento.

−Quiero conocerte un poco más, ¿quieres ir conmigo mañana a la pista de patinaje? −preguntó Leroy al pequeño, este asiente−. Podremos conocernos, dime. ¿cuántos años tienes?

−Casi así −señala tres de sus deditos, Jean se moría de lo adorable que era.

−Va a cumplir tres años el 4 de febrero.

−Oh, ya veo.... −le aparta unos mechones rubios del rostro−. Eres igual a tu mamá.

−Sí.

−Bueno, eres mi principito a partir de ahora −le tira el cabello hacia atrás para ver mejor la carita, era hermoso, se lo quería comer a besos de ser necesario.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

En la pista de hielo donde Jean Jacques Leroy solía patinar, todos estaban embelesados con la presencia del pequeño Alexey de menos de tres años, el niño se había puesto los patines y estaba dando sus primeros pasos en la pista, pero no lo necesitaba, el niño tenía una genética alucinante para ese tipo de deportes. Como en sus primeros pasos en el suelo, JJ estaba a unos metros de él en la pista y estiraba sus brazos hacia adelante para que el niño patine hacia él, cuando el pequeño llegaba se abrazaban y volvían a repetir lo mismo pero en otro lado. Cuando el papá y la mamá de Jean se enteraron que el niño era su nieto, saltaron de la emoción, ahora tendrían un heredero más, el pequeño rusito era increíblemente talentoso para su edad, además de ser dulce como el chocolate y tener la mirada más profunda, todos se encontraban enamorados de él, pero más su papá baboso, el cual le andaba atrás como si fuera un bebé que empezaba a gatear. La Sra Leroy nunca creyó que su hijo tendría el instinto paternal hasta que lo vio con Alexey.

−¡Mira! −el niño gira en su eje, el corazón de JJ se para unos segundos hasta que el pequeño deja de girar y se queda parado en la pista.

−Casi me matas del susto −el adulto tomó al pequeño en brazos.

−¡Es divetido! −exclamó contento, JJ se daba cuenta que su hijo tenía su personalidad en realidad, pero que quería simular tener la de su madre para que no le hicieran daño.

−Es verdad, es divertido −una vez fuerza de la pista, Jean le sacó los patines al niño quien corrió descalzo por todos lados−. Veo que te gusta mucho patinar.

−Tio Yuuri me enseña.

−Oh, cierto Yuuri Katsuki −susurró Jean, cabizbajo, hubiera deseado ser él quien le enseñara a su hijo a patinar, pero seguramente Katsuki hizo un buen trabajo con Alex.

−Papi −el hombre se sorprendió al oír eso−. ¿Qué es una novia?

−¿Una novia? No eres demasiado pequeño para saber sobre eso.

−No sé, po eso pregunto −susurró haciendo un hermoso puchero, Jean se sienta al lado de él.

−Pues una novia es una mujer a la cual le quieres entregar una parte de tu vida, que amas y quieres estar siempre a su lado −susurra mientras comienza a jugar con su anillo de compromiso, intentando sacárselo.

−¿Cómo es tu novia, papi? −susurró con su lengua infantil, Jean se muerde el labio.

−Pues....

−¿La amas?

−Hmmm.... −el hombre no parecía tener respuesta a esa pregunta−. Es mi novia de toda la vida, he estado muchos años con ella.

−¿Y mami?

−Pues.... −suspiró, ¿por qué su hijo era tan preguntón? −. Pues mami fue la persona que más ame en mi vida.

−¿Y por qué nos dejate? −ese era el puñal, si, definitivamente tenía sangre Plisetsky en sus venas.

−No los dejé yo.... −se tira el cabello hacia atrás y mira al pequeño−. Soy un idiota ¿sabes?

−Sí −JJ arquea la ceja−. Mami siempe dice eso de papi −JJ ríe.

−Es verdad, es verdad −intenta no hacerlo pero nuevamente le sale una carcajada.

−¿Vas a casar, papi? −preguntó nuevamente, Jean no sabía cómo contestar.

−No lo sé.

−¿Hm? −Jean mira a su hijo a los ojos, se agacha hacia él y le toma la manito para colocarla en el pecho.

−¿Sientes esto, Alex? −pregunta, el niño asiente−. Es mi corazón que late por ti y por tu mamá, gracias a ustedes estoy volviendo a la vida lentamente, sólo eso debes entender. Te amo.

−¿Como puede amarme si no conoce mucho? −cuestionó el pequeño, aun le costaba expresarse en otros idiomas.

−Un padre ama a su hijo aunque no lo conozca, lo ama antes que nazca, simplemente lo ama, como tu amas a tu gatito −sonríe, el niño le devuelve la sonrisa. El pesar de no haber tenido la posibilidad de verlo nacer hace que JJ comience a apretar sus labios.

−Papi... −el niño recibe un fuerte abrazo de su padre, este no comprende por qué siente mojado en su espalda, probablemente su papá transpiraba mucho, pero no era así, Jean no pudo resistir el llanto, su vida estaba cambiando y aquellos sentimientos que tenía enterrados en lo más profundo de su corazón comenzaban a salir a la luz, tenía miedo, mucho miedo−. ¿Papi? −Jean se separa del niño, apoya su frente contra la del pequeño y mira sus ojos.

−Tienes mis ojos.

−Nooo, yo no tengo, tú los tienes ahí puestos.... −Jean comienza a reír ante las ocurrencias de su hijo.

−Tienes razón, ven, vamos a tomar algo caliente −Jean alza a su niño en brazos para ir por sus zapatillas y luego a la cafetería.

Pasó todo el día con su bebé, el niño era maravilloso y no quería separarse nunca de él, ya lo amaba, era increíble ese cariño que sentía por su niño y no podía evitarlo, necesitaba darle abrazos y besos, cosa que hizo, lleno al niño de besos y lo abrazaba cada vez que tenía la posibilidad, el pequeño ya no podía moverse de tanto amor que le daba su padre, se sentía un muñequito. Lentamente se quedó dormido, abrazado a Leroy y este lo cargó hasta el departamento, pensando mientras caminaba. Observó su anillo de compromiso y apretó los labios, no, no quería que esto se derritiera y a decir verdad, su novia jamás comprendería lo que ocurrió, no por nada había sido infiel y prueba de ello tenía a un pequeño en brazos, tendría mucho que explicar.

Mientras tanto, en el departamento, Yuri se encontraba hablando con Victor por teléfono:

−¿Cómo se encuentra el peque? −preguntó Victor del otro lado de la línea.

−Bien, esta embobado con su papá, al principio le costó, pero ahora son tal para cual, me di cuenta que Alexey tiene la misma personalidad de Jean Jacques.

−¿Ya dice JJ style? me muero por escuchar eso −comienza a reír.

−No, claro que no −bufó−. ¿Y cómo van las cosas por allá?

−De eso quería hablarte −comentó, suspira−. Parece que una azafata o algo así, sacó una foto tuya y de tu hijo, está en todos los medios.

−¿Qué? −Yuri no podía creerlo.

−Ahí te mando capturas de la pantalla de la televisión −Victor le pasa unas fotos de la televisión donde una locutora comentaba que Yuri Plisetsky de 18 años tenía un hijo bastardo o ilegitimo de casi tres años, que fue concebido cuando tenía él quince, cosa que logró sorprender a la audiencia−. Quise frenarlo, pero no se me permitió, cuando lo vi era demasiado tarde, la prensa nos devorará vivos.

−Mierda, me alegra estar tan lejos.

−Sí, pero tendrás que quedarte un poco más allá en canadá, al menos hasta que esto se calme un poco, lo lamento tanto Yuri.

−No tienes que lamentarlo, gracias por avisarme.

−Mándale saludos al peque de mi parte −Yuri cuelga el telefono y se agarra la cabeza, las cosas se estaban yendo de control.

Cuando se abre la puerta, Yuri voltea para ver como JJ traía al niño en brazos, se lo pasa y sonríe.

−¿La pasaron bien?

−Muy bien, ahora discúlpame, tengo que ir a un lugar....volveré para la cena.

−De acuerdo, te prepararé algo −susurró Yurio y se retiró al cuarto, Jean lo mira, esto quería para su vida.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

−¿Y QUÉ TE HACE PENSAR QUE ES HIJO TUYO? −gritó la chica fúrica, no era para menos, su novio de toda la vida le estaba cortando completamente, devolviendo el anillo.

−Simplemente lo sé, es mi hijo.

−¿CÓMO SABES? ¿TIENES UN ADN? ¿ESE NIÑO RUSO TE DIJO ACASO CUANDO SE EMBARAZO?

−No...

−¿Entonces? ¿Vas a dejar una relación de años por un niño que ni conoces? ¿Que ni sabes si es tuyo o no? Yuri Plisetsky siempre fue una zorra y tú lo sabes −gritó la chica−. ¿Cuánto tardaste en acostarte con él? ¿Dos horas? ¿Qué te hace pensar que un chico no hizo lo mismo que tú? ¡Victor o Emil Nekola! O hasta Yakov....

−Hmm.....Lucy....

−¡Nada de Lucy! ¿Tú que sabes cuantos penes se metio dentro? Ese bebé tal vez ni siquiera es tuyo, no te hagas responsable de algo que no es tuyo.

−Es....es mi hijo −apretó su puño.

−¡No lo es! Si lo fuera te lo hubiera dicho en una de las tantas competencias en las cuales se cruzaron. ¿Te lo dijo alguna vez? ¡No! Así que no le creas −abraza a Jean Jacques−. Amor, soy tu novia, te perdono tu infidelidad, pero no quiero que te hagas responsable por un bastardito que ni siquiera es tu hijo.

−Pe-Pero....

−¡Pero nada JJ! ¿Eres un hombre o qué? Mira −la chica le muestra unas capturas−. Una amiga mia que vive en japón me mostró esto, se está hablando de Yuri, de su promiscuidad, de lo zorra que es. Ese niño puede ser tuyo o de cualquier otro patinador o futbolista o no se cuantos se habrá metido....no creas en sus malditas palabras, tú eres el rey JJ, no le des a cualquiera tu corona −la mujer le besa nuevamente, dejando a Jean completamente destruido.

_¿Y si Alexey no era su hijo? Su novia tenía algo de razón, no le había costado nada acostarse con Yuri, pero ¿Yuri una zorra? No era precisamente esa la imagen que tenía del rubio, aun así bajo la cabeza y pensó, tal vez se había tomado todo muy en serio y ni siquiera lo cuestionó._

 

**Continuará.**

No todo tenía que ser rozas, ya modifiqué un poco la conducta de Alexey porque tienen razón, es muy pequeño para tener tanta parla, aun así me resulta incomodo hablar como bebé y el niño es inteligente para sus tres años, aun así hay cosas que no entiende aun.

Gracias por leer.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Los ojos de Yuri se abrieron de par en par mientras realizaba la lista de compras en ruso, giró su cabeza para ver a Jean Jacques Leroy que se encontraba frente a él, frotando una de sus manos en el brazo contrario como aquellos que tienen miedo de la reacción de su compañero. La boca del rubio se abrió para decir algo, pero no pudo hacerlo, estaba completamente en shock por lo escuchado. Es verdad que nunca creyó que JJ se tomara tan bien el hecho de haber tenido un hijo, pero el día anterior lo había aceptado muy bien y hasta había salido con el niño para afianzar más su relación ¿y ahora venía con esa payasada? ¿Qué es eso? ¿ADN? Yurio suspiró y se levantó de la mesa, apoyando ambas manos en ella y luego lanzándole una mirada criminal a su compañero, no sabía como sentirse, su cuerpo mezclaba diferentes emociones y pesares que creyó olvidadas pero no, allí estaban de nuevo para atormentarle. Como sino fuera poco el haber pasado meses con su vientre hinchado, aguardando que nazca un niño que no era consciente que iba a tener, porque en el caso de Plisetsky, era un niño que tenía a otro niño y con la muerte de su abuelo fue peor el cuidarlo, se sentía muy débil y había comenzado a tener una depresión post parto. Todas las noticias lo continuaban derrumbando.

−No puedes decirme eso justo ahora −susurró Yurio, sus ojos brillaban, parecía al borde de las lágrimas−. ¿Por qué?

−Lo siento, Yuri...

−¡NO, NO, DIME EL POR QUÉ! −gritó, lo hizo tan fuerte que JJ sintió que los vidrios vibraban.

−Quiero hacerme el ADN para saber si ese niño es completamente mio, es todo.

−¿Acaso me crees una puta o algo así? −preguntó, JJ no contestó, bajo la cabeza, estaba bastante sumizo a lo que recordaba, probablemente porque hasta él estaba acongojado de tener que exigir un ADN−. ¿Qué pasó? Ayer estabas tan feliz con Alexey.

−Fui a ver a Lucy, mi novia o ex novia, no soy consciente de lo que es ahora −susurró mordiendose el labio, sin mirar a Yurio, este tenía la mirada fuerte−. Ella me dijo que probablemente el niño no sería mío.

−¿Y le creíste? ¿Le creiste a esa zorra? −Yurio elevaba la voz en cada pregunta−. No me hice miles de kilómetros para que tú me cuestiones si es tu hijo, no es como sino tuviera nada que hacer, el Grand Prix está próximo y debo entrenar, no tengo tiempo para payasear contigo en otro pais, Leroy −cuando Yuri le decía Leroy, era que se estaba cabando su propía tumba.

−Mira Yuri, yo....ni siquiera te conozco bien −soltó, haciento a Yurio enojar más−. Tuvimos sexo una noche hace tres años atrás, no hemos hablado de esto nunca luego que me arrojaste uno de tus patines por la cabeza cuando te enteraste de Lucy.

−¿Y cómo no hacerlo? ¡Yo te entregué algo preciado para mi! Yo no había tenido relaciones jamás −gruñó, JJ le miró una vez más, luego de mucho tiempo con la cabeza gacha.

−No sé realmente como eres porque nunca tuvimos la posibilidad de hablarlo....además vienes de repente, tres años después con un niño que dices ser mi hijo....¿cómo quieres que no sospeche? No sé, además.....lo que se dice de ti en japón.

−¿Qué?

−Hablan de tu vida promiscua....y...

−¿No solo le crees a la zorra de tu novia sino también los medios son más importantes que mis palabras? −definitivamente el humor de Yurio cambió, estaba rojo de la ira.

−Yuri, no te enojes.

−¡¿Cómo quieres que no me enoje?! −preguntó a los gritos, JJ intentaba detenerlo porque el niño estaba durmiendo o eso creían−. ¡Eres un desgraciado y te vas a arrepentir, Leroy! −le señaló−. Haz el estúpido ADN y cuando sea positivo, no me vengas a pedir perdón ¡Imbécil! −y sin decir más le encajo una cachetada que se escuchó en todo el departamento para luego encerrarse en el cuarto.

Jean se tomó la mejilla enrojecida y miró el cuarto cuya puerta fue azotada violentamente. Suspiró, tal vez no había sido una buena idea, pero no podía evitar tener dudas, era un hombre. Claro que creía en Yuri y confiaba en su palabra, jamás se agradaron el uno al otro y habían mantenido relaciones sexuales solo por placer y nada más, que venga a decirle que tenía un hijo de él no era algo que resultara agradable para ninguno de los dos, y aunque JJ era más permisivo a aceptar una relación con el rubio, era el ruso quien parecía detestarlo de cierta forma.  
Cuando giró su rostro para la cocina, vio como Alexey salía por detrás de la barra divisoria, abrazado a un perrito de peluche que su padre le había comprado hace tiempo, el niño también tenía sus ojos llorosos como su mamá, temblaba ligeramente y abrazaba al peluche con amor.

−Alex... −susurró Jean, pero el niño se apartó apenas su padre quiso tomarlo.

−¿Po qué mami esta llorando? −preguntó el pequeño, al borde de las lágrimas.

−Pues.... −¿cómo explicarle a un niño de tres años las discusiones entre adultos? −. Hmm, nada cielo, papá se mandó una enorme.

−¿Qué es un ADN? −cuestionó, Jean se sentó en el sillón y le pidió al niño que lo acompañara, este le costó subirse dado que era muy alto pero su padre lo ayudó−. ¿Po qué me tengo que hacer uno?

−Bueno, un ADN es cuando....ehm....bueno el estudio es de.... −mira al niño, obviamente no entendería nada−. Pues solo te van a meter algo en la boquita para sacarte un poco de saliva y ya.

−¿Solo eso? −preguntó confundido.

−Sí.

−Oh −mira la puerta donde se fue su madre−. Mami lloraba.

−Bueno, sí....estaba triste.

−¿Po qué?

−Porque ultimamente se estan hablando cosas de él que no son ciertas −acaricia el cabello rubio del niño, desde el primer momento que lo vio estaba seguro que era suyo, pero las dudas comenzaron a comerlo−. Bueno, vamos Alex.

−¿A onde?

−A hacernos el estudio de ADN, no te preocupes, será rápido −se levanta del sillón y toma al pequeño en brazos.

−¿Y mami?

−Pues, mamí se quedará aquí, él necesita estar solo −murmuró Jean y golpeó la puerta del cuarto solo para avisarle a Yurio que se iría con el niño, recibiendo un jadeo de parte de este, dado que no podía contener las lágrimas.

Y mientras padre e hijo se iban, Yurio aprovechó para hablar con Victor o Yuuri, quien sea que le atienda el telefono. Afortunadamente fue Katsuki, quien tenía más tacto que su esposo, intentó consolar al menor y decirle que lo mejor era regresar a japón, a pesar que la prensa los consumiría vivos, Yuri con su personalidad podría afrontarla, pero hacerlo contra JJ era bastante más dificultoso.

Jean Leroy llevó al niño a realizarse el estudio, el cual era simple, ambos se sentaron en una silla, el pequeño encima de su padre, abrieron sus bocas y con un isopado le sacaron un poco de saliba de su boca para luego ser analizada, los estudios estarían en una semana por lo cual JJ llevó a su hijo a tomar algo a una cafetería. Era increible como ese niño comía solo y era autosuficiente, debía serlo para tener una mamá como Yurio que se la pasaba de viaje. Ambos estaban disfrutando de un tiempo asolas cuando apareció, para Alexey esa mujer era el mismisimo diablo, llevaba su cabello negro, labial rojo, ojos celestes y mirada sobradora, era bella pero también una bruja, no se comparaba con su mami. Traía un tapado de piel de visón y un vestido ajustado color rojo, a pesar de ser media tarde. Apenas vio a su novio se acercó:

−Mi amor −dijo, dándole un beso apasionado a JJ delante de su hijo−. Ah, ¿pero quien es esta cosita mona? −susurró observando al niño y le tomó de una mejilla para apretarsela descaradamente, el pequeño no le tenía ni un poco de aprecio.

−Lucy, él es Alexey, Alexey, ella es mi novia Lucy −dijo Jean presentando al pequeño, la chica sonrie falsamente.

−Es tan hermoso, y tiene tus ojos −el canadiense se sentía confundido, ¿no habia dicho antes que probablemente el pequeño era bastardo? Pero bueno, todos los que conocían a Alexey le decían eso−. ¿Y cuantos años tienes, bebé?

−Así −el niño enseña dos deditos.

−Ooooh, es taaaaaaan dulce −nuevamente le agarra las mejillas pero esta vez la presión fue de más y quedaron rojitas.

−Lucy, ¿quieres tomar algo? −preguntó Jean, al ver que su bebé tenía las mejillas rojas comenzó a fortarlas para que desapareciera la rosacia que creyó tenía el peque por su claro color de piel.

−Quiero un café −la muchacha se sentó al lado de su futuro esposo, entre el niño y JJ, eso disgustó bastante al pequeño que ya estaba pensando en un plan para desacherse de esa bruja.

−Bueno, ehm ¡Mozo! Un café caliente para mi mujer −comentó Jean Jacques y se volvió a sentar−. Y dime ¿qué te trae por aquí?

−Oh, una convención nada más, me tuve que presentar ahí, recuerda que soy modelo −dijo con una sonrisa y miró al niño que la asesinaba con la mirada−. Vaya, pequeñito, tienes la misma carita que tu mami −el niño le saca la lengua y Lucy queda impresionada−. ¿Viste eso? −preguntó.

−¿Qué cosa? −Jean estaba completamente distraido.

−Nada, nada... −gruñó la joven y observó de reojo al pequeño.

−Papi, tengo frio −el niño finge temblar, Jean no puede con su buenas costumbres y se levanta para tomar en brazos a su bebé y mantenerlo abrazado mientras se sienta nuevamente, el niño sonrie y le saca la lengua nuevamente a Lucy sin que su papá se diera cuenta.

−¡Ahí lo hizo nuevamente!

−¿Qué cosa? −JJ le tira el cabello hacia atras al pequeño para ver el hermoso rostro de este, Lucy gruñe.

−Aquí tiene su orden, señorita −el mozo le coloca el cafe en la mesa a la chica y mientras esta agradece y JJ estaba algo distraido mirando la televisión, el niño aprovecha para tirarle el café encima a la chica.

−¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! −gritó Lucy, Jean se levanta de la mesa dejando a su hijo en el suelo.

−¿Qué pasó?

−Mi tapado importado.... −la chica se había quemado muy feo, pero le importaba más su ropa−. ¡Y mi vestido!

−¿Qué ocurrió? −Jean todavía no estavba enterado de lo que pasaba, pero la chica miró directamente al pequeño rusito que sonreía inocente, era maldad pura.

−¡Ve a pedirme un taxi! −grutó la muchacha, Jean inmediato se levanta para pedir un auto a fuera quedando solos el niño y la muchacha−. Tú, pequeño enano −gruñó con ira y le tomó fuerte del brazo al niño−. En tres meses me casaré con tu padre y te mandaremos a un internado de monjas donde te azotaran por cada mentira que digas....

−¡No! −dijo el pequeño haciendo fuerza, le saca la lengua−. Yo tengo mami.

−Mami te dejará conmigo en las vacaciones y disfrutaré haciendote limpiar el piso −la mujer estaba completamente sacada, eso hizo que muchos de los comensales le miraran−. Estás avisado, pequeño monstruo −la chica lo suelta y comienza a sacarse la mancha con una servilleta.

−Ya pedi tu taxi −dijo señalando uno que estaba estacionado−. ¿Estás bien?

−Si amor −Lucy toma a JJ de la camisa y lo besa apasionadamente frente al niño, provocando al menor, el cual frunce el ceño−. Nos vemos.... −sale como la diva que es.

−Lucy estaba furiosa −murmuró y observó a su hijo−. Bien, a seguir comiendo −tomó al pequeño pero este se quejó al rozar la mano con el brazo−. ¿Qué ocurre? −inmediatamente Jean le arremanga el pulover y puede ver dos moretones grandes en el brazo del pequeño−. ¿Cómo te hiciste esto?

−Me pegue... −mintió, pero Jean no le creía, aun así prefirió no indagar, su hijo le contaría cuando sintiera que era necesario.

−Bueno, ¡Traiganme hielo! −ordenó al mozo, este inmediatamente fue a buscar un trozo para colocarle en la herida al menor−. Alex, cuentame lo que te está pasando, por favor −pero el niño no dijo ni una palabra.

Al menos a Jean Jacques, pues apenas llegó se fue directamente a los brazos de su mamá a llorar y le contó todo lo que había pasado, eso enojó más a Yuri, el cual ya tenía a la chica entre ojos, ahora la quería muerta y colgada en la plaza de la catedral, ¿cómo JJ pudo enamorarse de alguien que lastimaba a su hijo? Pero cuando Alexey le dijo que no le había contado a Jean por miedo, este se tranquilizó, probablemente si JJ supiera de esto, le revolearía el anillo por la cabeza y no quería que eso ocurra, no obsertante, el canadiense era bueno pero no idiota, sabía que Lucy le habia hecho algo a su hijo y estaba esperando el momento que saliera el ADN para darle una patada en el trasero de su vida, tal vez esa era la única forma de que ella no armara un escandalo acusandolo de violento, no era la primera vez que amenazaba con hacerse daño para tener pruebas de la "supuesta violencia" que JJ ejercia sobre ella, eso arruinaría completamente su carrera, pero luego de esa escena no volvió a ocurrir nada, aunque siempre estaba bajo amenaza.

−Cuando de positivo el estudio, podré dejarla en buenos terminos −susurró sacándose el anillo y dejandolo en la mesita de luz. Tomó su teléfono de linea y comenzó a marcar un número desconocido−. Hola, Jack....soy yo, Jean....si, quería avisarte que mañana pasaré por ahí, quiero que me retoques mis tatuajes y quiero uno nuevo....ve pensando en una letra, quiero que me pongas en el pecho Alexey en Ruso ¿podrás? −preguntó, del otro lado afirmaron−. Es el nombre de mi hijo, ah y ve preparando también otro.....quiero que también me tatues el nombre....Yuri.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

−¿Qué piensan sobre lo que está d _a_ ndose a conocer en las noticias? −preguntó la periodista a Yuuri Katsuki.

−Todo lo que hablan son solamente eso, habladurias, palabras sin sentido que solo mi esposo, Yurio y yo conocemos, él no es todo lo que dicen, es verdad que tuvo un hijo a temprana edad, es Alexey −susurró Katsuki y baja la mirada−. Pero Alexey fue concebido con amor, la relación fracasó, es todo.

−¿Por qué Yuri Plisetsky no ha dado notas? −pregunta otro periodista.

−Él no se encuentra en el pais ahora, esta en otro lugar con el papá de su hijo, el niño pidió verlo, es todo −contestó Victor.

−¿Cree usted que Yuri dará una nota sobre lo que ocurrió?

−Es la vida privada de él −contestó Victor con enfado−. No tiene por qué decirselo a nadie, y les pido a todos los medios de prensa que no vuelvan a poner fotos del infante por ningun medio, es un menor de tres años y queremos resguardarlo y protegerlo.

−¿Qué dice sobre los rumores que señalan a Jean Jacques Leroy como padre del niño?

−No responderé a más preguntas, con permiso −Victor como a su esposo dle brazo y se metieron a la casa.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

−¿Cómo estás? −preguntó JJ en la cocina, mientras Yuri salía del cuarto, luego de la discusión de la mañana, ninguno de los dos se había dirigido la palabra hasta ese momento.

−Bien, supongo −se sentó en la silla junto a JJ−. Tiene dos moretones en sus brazos.

−Yuri, sé quien fue la que le hizo eso a Alexey.

−¿Y si sabes por qué no te separas de ella?

−No es tan fácil.

−¿La amas? −preguntó angustiado, JJ niega.

−No, nunca la amé.

−¿Entonces? −Yuri aprieta sus labios, no quiere llorar pero se le caen las lágrimas. Jean sonríe tristemente y lo abraza.

−Tengo miedo de lo que podía hacer a mi carrera, sé que es una estupidez, pero a pesar de todo amo patinar y me dolería no poder hacerlo.

−Comprendo.

−Ella me amenazó con mostrar que yo era un golpeador violento, ya sabes que mi imagen no es buena, era un Casanova a los 19 años y dado que le fui muchas veces infiel, ella tiene un resentimiento conmigo. No importa cuanto diga que no, la prensa le va a creer a ella si dice que fue golpeada por mí.

−¿La golpeaste?

−Lo ves −se aleja un poco−. Hasta tú lo dudas.

−Lo siento, no te veo golpeador, pero me sorprende que diga mentiras.

−Ella es así, está loca, me pidió que me casara con ella para que se callara la boca y no armara escándalos, lo hice, me prometí, pero cuando supo del bebé no pudo parar ni un segundo en taladrarme la cabeza....en realidad, pedí el ADN para tener una excusa de separarme, sé que es doloroso para ti eso, pero....quiero que ese nene sea mío.

−Es tuyo, ¿no me crees? −le mira a los ojos, JJ lo observa, es claro, no mentía.

−Te creo.

−¿Entonces? ¿Por qué necesitas eso?

−Para muchas cosas, para reconocer al niño, para que haya un documento que diga que es mío, darle mi apellido.....quiero a ese bebé antes de saber que existía.

−Lo sé....

−Yuri.... −le levanta el rostro−. Quiero pedirte algo....

−¿Hm?

−Si todo esto sale bien y logro separarme de Lucy, quiero que hagas algo por mi −se le acerca al oído y le susurra, Yuri afirma con la cabeza.

−Lo haré.

−Gracias....ahora ve a descansar, seguramente estas exhausto.

−Claro −se levanta y comienza a caminar, pero antes de ingresar al cuarto que comparte con su hijo, JJ le susurra.

−Buenas noches.

−Buenas noches a ti también.....

 

 **Continuará**.

 

Gracias por leer :) y comentar, me hacen escribir más y más rápido, este cap lo iba a subir otro dia pero lo termine gracias a ustedes. Besitos.


	5. Chapter 5

Jean Jacques Leroy se levantó esa mañana y caminó hacia la cocina donde estaba Yurio alimentando al pequeño Alexey que se encontraba en su sillita. Era una escena enternecedora y sobre todo muy amorosa, como ese joven rubio que no pasaba los dieciocho años, le daba de comer a otro niño, es increíble lo que podía lograr solamente una escena en su noble corazón. Jean siempre fue alguien egocéntrico, pero la vida se encargo de darle duro en el rostro para poder amar y disfrutar de la vida, en ese momento era su momento, su lugar en el mundo, con su hijo y con el dueño de sus sueños más húmedos, con aquel muchacho de cabellera larga y hermosa sonrisa que muy pocos conocían.   
Se acercó un poco y tomó sus llaves, Yuri salta en la silla y mira al JJ el cual sonríe suavemente.

−Saldré un momento −comentó Jean mientras se dirigía a la puerta, Yuri lo sigue pero no dice nada−. No iré a verla a ella, si es lo que te preocupa.

−¿Volverás pronto? −JJ pudo ver como Yurio se notaba increíblemente vulnerable, era como un gatito que necesitaba protección.

−Claro, no te preocupes −el niño pequeño se da vuelta dado que su mamá había dejado de alimentarlo y ve como Jean se agacha para besar los labios de Yurio−. Nos vemos al rato −susurra muy cerca y se va.

−Mami.... −susurró Alexey, notando el rubor creciente en las mejillas de Yurio−. Comida.

−¿Eh? ¡Ah! −inmediatamente se acerca al niño, se sienta en la silla y le da de comer, pero su rosado en la piel no se va.

Jean Leroy fue directamente al local donde solían retocarle los tatuajes, ahí atendía un muchacho conocido, Etienne. El joven hombre de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes al notar la presencia del canadiense fue directamente a prender la máquina tatuadora y calentarla para de esta forma poder, mientras Leroy se sentaba en el sillón, Etienne se colocaba a su lado y limpiaba los tatuajes con un algodón, el hombre sabía que hacer y Jean sabía que quería que hiciera, no había necesidad de hablar.

−¿Así que Alexey? −preguntó Etienne y miró al hombre, comenzó a pintar nuevamente los tatuajes.

−Es hermoso −dijo y tomó su celular para buscar una foto, era una donde él y Alexey estaban juntos, Jean se encontraba agachado a la altura del pequeño niño que tomaba a su animal de peluche muy fuerte−. Aquí esta una foto.

−Oh, es precioso, que rubio y los ojazos −comentó con simpatía−. No se parece mucho a ti, salvo por la mirada, es completamente la tuya.

−Se parece más a su mamá.

−¿Yuri? −Etienne recordaba perfectamente el nombre del patinador ruso que traía loco a Jean desde hacía años−. Vaya sorpresa que te dio ese niño.

−Sí, jamás creí que tuviera tanta puntería, ¿será por qué no me cuidé?

−Bueno, es un punto importante −limpió un poco el tatuaje−. Dime, ¿dónde quieres que te ponga Alexey?

−Aquí, en el pecho −señala su pectoral izquierdo.

−¿Aquí? Bien, voy a limpiar esta zona −susurró y comienza la limpieza−. ¿Ya pensaste que hacer? No creo que tu novia te la deje fácil.

−Me hice un ADN con el bebé, si da positivo eso será suficiente para calmar a la prensa de por qué me separé −susurró y mordió sus labios−. Ella hará su contrataque.

−¿Violencia doméstica?

−Seguramente, siempre fue su carta de salvación ¡agh! −frunce el ceño−. Lo siento, estoy sensible de ahí.

−¿Piensas casarte con ella?

−Claro que no, siempre el matrimonio fue una farza para mantenerla a ella en raya y ver la forma de escapar, no sonará bien pero Yuri fue un regalo del cielo −suspiró y miró a su amigo−. El que apareciera en mi vida en estos momentos es un regalo de dios, y más con mi hijo.

−Siempre te tuvo loco ese chico.

−Sí, aun cuando estaba en la sección junior, me siento un pedófilo −se tira el cabello hacia atrás−. ¿Ya está?

−No, aun no −dijo comenzando nuevamente a trazar en la piel−. ¿Y cómo es tu hijo?

−Aaaaw, es hermoso, tiene los ojos azules como yo y casi todo de Yurio, es tan vivo, le falta enseñarme matemáticas y pensaría que es brillante, tiene dos años, casi tres y se ve tan maduro.

−Estas babeando, Jean.... −comentó el hombre sonriendo, JJ se da cuenta de ello.

−No puedo evitarlo, es mi bebé.

−¿Y que planeas hacer? Porque Yuri tendrá que volver a japón y si el niño es tuyo lo verás muy poco.

−Hmmm, ahora que lo conozco creo que no puedo vivir sin él.... ¿es normal eso?

−Pues es tu hijo JJ, es obvio que no querrás dejarlo por nada.... ¡Ya está! −le muestra en un espejo−. ¿Qué tal?

−Hermoso, realmente haces milagros con esa cosa, ahora quiero que me pongas Yuri en el lado derecho.

−¿Tan pronto? Ni siquiera te has separado de Lucy.

−No importa, con esto sabrá que mi corazón siempre le perteneció a él.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

−¿Qué es esto? −dijo Yurio señalado un dibujo de una vaca, el niño que se encontraba sentado en el sillón piensa durante unos minutos.

−¡Vaca!

−Bien, muy bien Ale-chan, realmente eres un erudito −comienza a acomodar las tarjetas−. Mañana haremos colores en ruso ¿de acuerdo?

−Mami, ¿dónde esta el gatito?

−Tú sabes como son los gatos, corazón, seguro salió de la ventana y se fue por ahí −suspiró guardando todos los juguetes que usaba para que su hijo aprendiera el idioma−. Bueno, ahora puedes ir a comer tus galletitas de animales.

−¡Siiii! −el niño baja del sillón al mismo tiempo que tocan la puerta del departamento.

−¿Hm? ¿Quién será? −preguntó Yurio dejando la caja de carteles en la mesa y yendo a abrir la puerta−. ¿Sí? −pero cuando la abre, nota una figura allí, una mujer con una camiserta y unos jeans senidos, cabello negro y ojos claros, la recordaba, esa era la novia de JJ.

−Así te quería agarrar ¡sin vergüenza! −gritó la chica con enfado y señaló a Yurio−. Te querías llevar a mi hombre, ¿eh? Pequeña putita.

−¿Qué? Eres tu la sin vergüenza que llega aquí a insultarme, eres una descarada, mujer −gruñó Yurio amenazante.

−Vienes aquí a enchufarle a MI marido una criatura −mira a Alexey con desprecio, este se coloca detrás de Yurio−. Y luego viene el imbécil de mi marido a decirme que no quiere estar más conmigo porque tu le calentaste la verga.

−¡AAGH, CALLATE! Hay menores aquí, mujer descarada y estúpida −sentenció Yurio, pero la muchacha le dio una bofetada en la cara.

−Puta, eres una maldita ramera barata que viene a arruinarme la vida, pero ¿sabes qué? Yo me quedaré con tu noviecito....porque él solamente puede amarme a mi y no a un ruso chupa vergas como tú −señaló, Yurio aprieta sus puños del enfado−. Jean tiene una mala fama de mujeriego y tú −le toma del rostro fuertemente, Yuri contiene otra vez las ganas de matarla−. Tú también tienes tu fama de puta.

−¡Suéltame! −se aleja enojado, estaba terriblemente furioso.

−¿A quién piensas que le van a creer más? A una ramera como tú o a mi....una hermosa y filántropa modelo −sonrió cínicamente−. Eres una golfa, una zorra.

−¡DEJA DE TRATARME EN FEMENINO! −gritó fúrico, realmente esa mujer estaba sacándolo de sus casillas.

−¿A si? Pequeña perra −Lucy se lanzó encima de él mientras le tiraba de los cabellos, Yuri no podía hacer nada para defenderse ante la agobiante mujer y lo único que amagó fue empezar a empujar a su hijo para que se desprendiera de él.

−¡Vete Alexey! −gritó Yuri, tratando de parar a la chica completamente ida, el niño sale del departamento asustado y llorando, corriendo por los pasillos.

−¡TE VOY A MATAR, MALDITA ZORRA! −gritó la mujer y corrió a la cocina para tomar un cuchillo.

−¡Mierda, cálmate! −Yuri no sabía que hacer para frentar a la mujer que estaba comenzando a lazarle el cuchillo, cortando levemente su ropa y un poco de su piel−. Agh.

−¡Te arrepentirás de haberte acostado con mi marido!

−¡DEJAME EN PAZ! −gritó Yuri, huyendo de ella, pero no podía, la chica era alta y atletica como él, casi era como estar con otro Yuri, salvo que este tenía todas las de ganar, al ser un hombre no debía golpear a una mujer.

Yuri entonces intentó hacer lo menos razonable, sacarle el cuchillo, y comenzó a forcejear con ella mientras el niño corrió hacia los ascensores donde una pareja acababa de subir, él llorando le avisa que su "mami" estaba siendo atacado, por lo que la pareja fue directamente a socorrerlo. Dentro, una batalla campal estaba dando lugar, había sangre en el piso dado a la perdida que tenía Yuri en su brazo, entre los forcejeos, Lucy también se lastimó y en ese momento Yurio pudo sacarle el cuchillo, momento en el cual la pareja entró a la habitación y observó.

−¡Baja ese cuchillo! −gritó el hombre abrazando a Lucy, la cual lloraba.

−Ese hombre está loco, me atacó con el cuchillo −la chica abraza al niño y le tapa la boca−. Quería matarnos a mi bebé y a mi.

−Llama a la policía, Luna −susurró el hombre a su mujer, Yuri tiró el cuchillo y miró la escena, estaba en completo estado de shock.

−Tranquila, señorita −dijo la señora llamada Luna mientras consolaba, Alexey intentaba zafarse del agarre de la chica para ir con su mamá pero esta no le dejaba y le dio un pequeño golpe para que se tranquilizara, cosa que no vieron los dos adultos.

−Bien, ahora vendrá la policía −dijo el hombre tomando el brazo de Yuri, este no dijo nada−. Tienes herido el brazo....

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

−Tenemos malas noticias −dijo el papá de JJ a su hijo cuando lo vieron regresar a la casa, el hombre divisó que dentro había un policía y dos forenses.

−¿Qué ocurrió?

−Yurio atacó a Lucy con un cuchillo, está en el hospital −dijo el hombre bajando la cabeza.

−¿Qué? ¿Y Yuri? ¿Y Alexey?

−Alexey esta bajo cuidado psicologico ahora y Yuri está detenido por violencia −murmuró, el mundo de JJ se derrumbó completamente−. Estamos haciendo lo posible para que este no llegue a los medios.

−Papá. Yurio jamás haría algo así....

−Lo sé, pero las dos personas que estaban acá me contaron que encontraron a Yurio con el cuchillo en la mano y sangre de Lucy en la cara −el muchacho niega, ¿cómo pudo esa bruja armar ese escandalo y encima quedar bien parada? −. Esto será un duro golpe a su carrera....Lucy amenaza con revelar información sobre Yurio....

−¿Información? ¿De que habla? −preguntó JJ, el padre niega.

−No lo sé, pero conoces a Lucy y sabes que no se detendrá..... −JJ entra a su casa y ve como quedó, los muñecos de Alexey tirados, manchas de sangre en el suelo y el cuchillo también−. Jean.

−Papá, quiero estar solo un momento ¿sí? −dijo apartandose−. ¿Dónde está Alexey?

−Ya te dije, esta...

−Sí, pero ¿dónde?

−En la comisaría.... −Jean entonces toma un saco y se retira de allí−. ¡JEAN!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

−Muy bien −dijo la psicologa sacando los bloques−. ¿Ya terminaste el dibujo?

−Sí −dijo Alexey y lo mostró, eran solo manchones de tinta y rayas, pero era lo máximo que un niño pequeño podía aspirar.

−¿Quienes son?

−Este es mami −señala la mancha amarilla−. Y este es papi −señala la mancha azul−. ¡Y este es Alechan! −señaló un pequeño puntito color verdoso.

−¿Y quien es esta mancha negra?

−Lucy −gruñó enojado−. Lucy quiso matar a mi mami.... −la psicologa se sorprende.

−¿En serio? Pero no fue mami quien atacó a Lucy.

−¡No! Mami estaba ahí hablando con ella, le digo cosa fea y luego lo ataco con eso −señaló el objeto que la mancha negra tenía, parecía un cuchillo−. Mami lloraba poque le dolia.

−Está bien pequeño, está bien −susurró.

−¿Dónde está mi mamá? −preguntó preocupado.

−Esta con los policias ahora, pero en un rato lo verás ¿si?

−Quiero ver a mami, el me pometio que me daria dibujitos de colores en ruso −susurró y comenzó a lagrimear, era un bebé que necesitaba a su mamá.

−De acuerdo, le diré a los policias que traigan a tu mamá ¿si? Mientras tanto −se levanta−. Tu papá llegó −dijo y abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a JJ quien abraza a su hijo.

−¿Estás bien? ¿No te pasó nada? −el niño niega con la cabeza−. Menos mal, por amor de dios −se aferra a su hijo mientras intenta no llorar.

−Papi, llevame con mamá−susurró el pequeño, las lágrimas le salían a chorros, era normal.

−De acuerdo, te llevaré con tu mamá −alza al pequeño y agradece a la psicologa−. Gracias por su tiempo.

−De nada señor Leroy −ambos salen del consultorio y allí, sacandole las esposas a unos cinco metros se encontraba Yurio, el cual se lo veía palido por haber perdido sangre.

−¡MAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! −el niño grita y llora mientras corre tras él, Yurio abraza a su hijo−. Mami, te estañe muchooo.

−Lo sé mi amor, yo también te extrañe−se aferra a su bebé−. Gracias por pagar la fianza, Jean.

−No, no hay problema pero hay algo peor −dijo con una sonrisa torcida−. Los medios están aquí y ellos tienen el relato de ella.

−Está bien, ¿tu me crees? −preguntó, Jean no dijo nada, solo bajó un poco su camisa para mostrarle el tatuaje que llevaba su nombre.

−¿Eso responde tu pregunta? −cuestionó, solo recibió un beso de respuesta.

 

**Continuará.**

A pesar que Kubo y los estudios MAPPA siguen cagandose en mis parejas favoritas, seguiré shipeando. Otabek me cae bien pero lo siento muy soso para Yurio., Yurio necesita bajarle el copete a JJ jajajaja, creo que no encajaria con Yurio xq este ama las redes sociales y Otabek las odia.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Yurio meció suavemente al niño en sus brazos, con el cuarto en penumbras para que nada lo despierte. El gato aun merodeaba por la habitación que solamente le pertenecía a ellos, dado que Jean se las había otorgado. La respiración pausada le dio a entender al rubio que su hijo estaba completamente dormido, lo levantó de sus brazos, colocó en la cama y lo arropó, el gato también hizo lo mismo junto al pequeño, se veían realmente adorables y cuando Alexey estiró el brazo para abrazar a su gato, el peludo animal no tuvo escapatoria.  
Yuri Plisetsky dejó la habitación, la puerta estaba semi abierta, siempre lo estaba, su hijo solía tener pesadillas, sobre todo cuando era más pequeño y lo quería resguardar. Jean Jacques estaba en la cocina mirando con insistencia un papel, era el resultado del ADN que había recibido durante la tarde y se había negado a compartir con Yuri hasta ahora.  
El rubio se sentó frente a él y le miró, esperando la respuesta. JJ sonrió de costado y le entregó el papel para notar que efectivamente había un 99.9% de parentesco entre el niño y Jean. Definitivamente ese pequeño era SU hijo y nada ni nadie los iba a separar ahora que lo sabía.

−Mañana mismo me levantaré temprano para hacer los papeles del apellido −dijo Jean, Yuri asiente−. Me gustaría tener la custodia compartida, pero creo que estando yo en Canadá y tu en japón, será agobiante.

−El niño tendría que viajar más de un día en avión para poder estar contigo −comentó con una sonrisa triste−. Y más encima, sólo por temporada baja y es el único momento del año que puedo estar con él.

−Sería mejor si nos casáramos ¿no crees? −Yuri le mira sorprendidos ¿casarse?

−¿Casarnos? ¿Tú y yo?

−¿Quién más? Sería menos complicado ¿no crees? Vivir bajo el mismo techo es la mejor opción −Yuri no comprendía si JJ le estaba diciendo esto a futuro o simplemente le estaba proponiendo matrimonio.

−Yo.....yo iré a cambiarme para dormir −Yuri se levantó de la silla y prácticamente corrió, dejando a Jean confundido.

Al entrar al cuarto su corazón golpeaba a mil por hora, se sentía extrañado ¿qué era eso? No, Jean lo había tratado peor que a un trapo, había mantenido relaciones con él y luego desechado por la fulanita esa, la maldita novia que era una loca. Apretó sus puños y comenzó a cambiarse, se sacó el jean para ponerse unos shorts de tela bastante cortos, total iba a dormir, y encima una camiseta manga larga con una imagen de dibujito animado. No sabía si dejar las cosas así o hablar con Jean Jacques, pero lo mejor en esos momentos era dormir y despertar al día siguiente más energico, pero probablemente esa no era la idea de Jean, el cual se acercó a la habitación y la abrió un poco, dejando entrar la luz de la cocina. Yuri no tuvo más opción que salir con el fin de no despertar a su hijo.

−¿Qué sucede? Te fuiste en plena conversación −murmuró, hace una señal y lo invita a entrar a su cuarto, Yuri lo hace−. ¿No deseas casarte conmigo?

−No es eso −susurró Yuri sentándose en la cama y mordiendo sus labios, Jean no lo comprende−. Es difícil porque he vivido estos años odiándote y teniendo mucho resentimiento por lo que ocurrió.

−¿Eso es un no?

−¡No! −exclamó y se levantó−. Jean, no sé que siento, realmente hace tiempo que no sé lo que siento.

−¿Por qué no me dejas aclararte la mente? −susurró y levantó su propia camisa, haciendo que Yuri vea todos los tatuajes que tiene en el cuerpo. Si algo le gustaba de Jean no solamente era su cuerpo tonificado, sino sus tatuajes, que demostraban su pasión por el patinaje y además, ahora, su pasión por dos personas más. Puso notar el nombre de Alexey y Yuri en ruso.

−¿Te los hiciste? −murmuró, pasando el dedo por el costado de ellas.

−Sí, aun duele, debo mantenerlas con crema −sonrió y le tomó por la cintura−. Yuri, déjame hacerte el amor.

−¿Hm? −los ojos de Yuri se abrieron.

−Déjame demostrarte todo lo que te amo, cuando lo hicimos aquella vez, era simple y vanal sexo, ahora estoy convencido, me has dejado loco y prendado de ti, no deje de pensar en ti un día y créeme, todo mi cuerpo te extraña −el sonrojo de Yuri comenzó a emerger nuevamente, después de tantos años de palidez, ese hombre lo hacía sentir de esa forma.

−Y-Yo.... −murmuró, pero en lugar de callarlo lo beso, o más probablemente era un beso para silenciarlo.

El cálido sentimiento retornó más fuerte que las llamas del infierno, Yuri no dudó en responder con su lengua y beber del brebaje que le entregaba Jean Jacques Leroy en ese momento. Las manos del mayor acariciaron su trasero descaradamente, eso hizo que el mismo Yuri le mordiera el labio para avisarle a Jean lo molesto que resultaba eso, pero este río un poco y continuó pasando por el cuerpo del menor sin restricciones. Por su parte, Yurio acariciaba el cabello, ahora un poco más largo porque no se había rapado en muchos años, su lengua se entrelazaba ardiente con la de su pareja y gemía espontáneamente al sentir esas manos en su cuerpo.  
Poco a poco comenzaron a caminar hacia la cama, Yuri se sentía temeroso, como si fuera su primera vez y es porque a pesar de no serlo, prácticamente había dejado el practicar el sexo luego de tener relaciones con Jean, esa frustración le cerró completamente el eros y aunque hubieron muchos hombres atractivos y buenos en su vida, jamás los dejó entrar en ella, en su corazón, no le dio permiso.

Las ropas comenzaron a pesar y dar demasiado calor, por lo que lentamente Yurio fue dejando de lado sus shorts y su camiseta, quedando solamente en sus boxer, mientras que el cinturon de Jean terminó durmiendo en el piso al igual que sus jean rasgados. Los roces se hacían más calientes, los labios ardientes besaban cada parte de su piel, era la primera vez que se sentía naturalmente vivo, que estaba en un momento cúlmine del éxtasis.  
Jean fue el primero en bajar sus pantalones y dejar expuesto completamente su miembro, Yuri abrió sus ojos cuando se sentó en la cama, no lo recordaba así, ni tampoco comprendía como pudo crecer tanto en tres años, ¿sería sólo la excitación? ¿o algo más? Levantó la vista y sonrió al muchacho, el cual caminó por al rededor de la cama con el fin de buscar una botellita líquida.

−¿Hace cuanto que no te metes los dedos?

−¡Idiota! −se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado−. Muchos años.... −respondió en voz baja.

Jean era un descarado y lo seguía siendo a pesar de los años. Caminó nuevamente para quedar frente de Yurio, le tomó de las piernas y lo tiró hacia él, luego comenzó a sacarle los bóxer ante la queja del rubio y flexionó las piernas para besarle los muslos, la parte de adentro, mordiendole ligeramente, pasandole la lengua hasta hacer gemir a su pareja. Estaban enloquecidos de volver a experimentar lo mismo de hace unos años. Jean tomó la botellita y comenzó a untar su dedo con ella, colocandolo dentro de Yuri, este se tensa, estaba demasiado apretado para su gusto y era imposible que entre el pene.

−Tranquilízate, Yuri −susurró Jean metiendo más profundo el dedo, pero tenía que hacer fuerza−. Vamos, relájate.

−Es difi-cil, tú no tienes un dedo en el culo −gruñó molesto, Jean rie un poco y profundiza más la penetración.

−Pronto serán dos −comentó y sacó el dedo para esta vez untar lubricante en dos de ellos y meterlos lentamente, Yuri otra vez se tensó−. Oh, vamos Yuri, tuviste que dar a luz, eso debe ser mucho más doloroso.

−Es-estaba do-dormido, imbécil −intenta patearlo pero esta incomodo para hacerlo, Jean se rie y utiliza los dedos para hacer tijetetazos dentro del cuerpo de Yurio, de esta forma abrirlo más.

−¿Cómo se siente ahora?

−Ex-extraño −tiró la cabeza hacia atrás−. Si vas a e-entrar ¡hazlo ya! −Yuri no dejaba de ser impaciente y eso Jean lo sabía.

Dejó sus dedos afuera para nuevamente untrle lubricante, esta vez a tres, e irlos introduciendo de a uno, para este instante Yuri ya se encontraba más abierto y dispuesto a recibir a Jean, por lo cual este se preparó. Masturbó su pene hasta ponerlo bien duro y guiándose por los dedos abrió las nalgas de Yurio para meterse dentro de él. Yuri abrió sus ojos, anteriormente los traía cerrados para soportar el dolor, el ingreso de la verga de Jean era doloroso y placentero a la vez, no se estaba acostumbrando bajo ningún punto de vista pero ya lo haría luego.  
Una vez estando dentro, dejó que Yuri comenzara a acostumbrarse y este fuera el que le pidiera el movimiento, no tardó mucho, comenzó el vaivén rápido y conciso, Jean no paraba de gemir y Yuri evitaba gritar para no despertar a su hijo que dormía en el cuarto contiguo. Sentir a Jean dentro era la gloria realmente, no podía evitar hacerlo, se sentía pleno y feliz, agotado y rellenado. Se aferró al cuerpo y mordió el hombro por el placer, la calentura, el momento, arañando su amplia espalda y besando su boca. Jean era el mejor en las cuestiones del sexo, y sus personalidad incompatibles en la cama eran muy compatibles.

Aferró sus piernas en las caderas de Jean para que este entrara y saliera más a gusto, y tiró su cabello para atrás, Jean lo mantenía a unos centímetros por encima de la cama, dado que le era más cómodo alzar ese cuerpo delgado antes que destrozar la cama con sus envestidas.  
Mordió sus labios al besarse y sintió la fricción del cuerpo del otro sobre su pene. El placer más grande se lo había negado completamente. Tiró su mano por encima de su vientre y comenzó a masturbarse como pudo, dado que los golpes contra sus caderas le iban haciendo perder la motricidad de sus actos. Jean entonces lo depositó en la cama y lo ayudó con las masturbaciones hasta que empezó a gotear. Apretó fuertemente la punta para que no se viniera y le entró más duro con el fin de llegar al orgasmo juntos, cosa que pasó, Jean se vino completamente dentro del muchacho y este a su vez no pudo contener más su orgasmo y también explotó en las manos de Jean Jacques Leroy.

Un beso acabó con la noche.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

****Una semana después.** **

−Yuri −susurró Jean entrando a la habitación que ambos compartían desde hace una semana, el muchacho rubio se levantó, traía puesto un anillo de compromiso que Jean la mañana posterior al sexo le había entregado−. Ya hicieron el sorteo del Grand Prix.

−¿Oh? ¿En serio? −Yuri se levantó con dificultad, actualmente se había acostumbrado a hacer el amor todas las noches, pero eso no significa que no le doliera la mañana posterior−. ¿Sabes dónde quedé?

−Aquí, en Canadá, me llamó Victor, me dijo que vendría a entrenarte −susurró y se sentó al lado de este−. ¿Quieres que te traiga el desayuno?

−No, está bien, puedo ir solo −se levanta pero sigue sintiéndose raro, la noche anterior casi vomita en la cama de Jean y este lo había notado.

−¿Quieres ir a un médico?

−¡Que estoy bien! −exclamó.

−¡Mami, mami! −Alexey entra a la habitación−. Mona tuvo gatitos.

−¿Quién es mona? −preguntó Yuri.

−Así le puso Alex a la gata −sonrió forzadamente−. Hoy nos levantamos y habían cinco gatitos.

−¿Cinco? ¿A poco no estaba gorda?

−¡No, mamá! −exclamó con una sonrisa−. Ella tuvo gatitos.

−Oh, qué bueno tesoro, pero habrá que buscarle hogar a esos gatos, recuerda que papá es alérgico −se levanta de la cama y camina hacia la cocina.

−¿En serio estás bien? −preguntó Jean y alzó a su hijo, que miraba con desconfianza a su madre.

−Sí, sí....es solo un mareo y....eso.... −se apoya la mano en el vientre−. Se me revuelve el estómago.

−Pero tú comes sano, desde que llegaste no has tocado el piroshky que te traje.

−Hmmm −se cubre la boca.

−Yuri.

−Cre-creo que si debo ir a un médico.

−Eso me gusta, cambiaré a Alex y vamos −dijo de inmediato.

Una vez que se cambiaron los tres fueron al hospital de la zona, Jean le comentaba que a él le había tocado la copa de Canadá y la de Japón, mientras que a Yuri le toco la de Canadá y la de Rusia, por lo tanto no se verían hasta la final que obviamente ambos llegarían. Jean le contó que abrió una denuncia contra su novia por lesiones a Yuri y que no descansaría hasta verla en la cárcel, además claramente anuló su compromiso y comentó a la prensa lo que había ocurrido. Gracias a dios la prensa confió en él, ahora que había dicho al mundo que era padre de un niño: Alexey Leroy Plisetsky. Definitivamente su vida iba a cambiar para bien. Yuri ingresó al consultorio, le extrajeron sangre y le dijeron que espere unas horas, pues la hipótesis inicial del médico era "embarazo", dado que el adolescente tenía ya un niño.

−Bien, aquí están los resultados −dijo el médico entregándole un sobre lacrado a Yurio, este lo abrió y comenzó a leer.

−¿Esta seguro?

−Nunca tanto como ahora, felicidades.

−¿De qué habla, Yuri? −preguntó Jean.

−Vamos a ser padres de nuevo −susurró mirando a su futuro esposo, le toma del rostro y lo besa, Jean queda completamente sorprendido ante esto.

−¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Nosotros? −Jean se levantó y abrazó a Yuri con todo el amor del mundo, para luego besarlo.

−¿Eh? −el niño no entendía nada, ladeo la cabeza un poco para tratar de comprender.

−Vas a tener un hermanito o hermanita −comentó Yuri abrazando a su hijo, pero este seguía sin comprender.

−Como los gatitos, Alex −intentó explicar su padre, esta vez el pequeño asintió y sonrió.

Tendría un gato, bueno, no precisamente un gato, pero si un hermano para jugar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

****16 años después.** **

−El siguiente eres tú, Alex −el joven de hermosos cabellos rubios caminó hacia la pista del Grand Prix final, su mirada azulina era la más buscada por la prensa, sus labios rosas, su cabello rubio usualmente atado en media coleta, su mirada dulce, simplemente era un ángel.

A unos metros de él y recostado sobre la pared entre la pista y el suelo firme se encontraba un muchacho pelinegro, muy alto, de ojos verdes y mirada alegre y amable. Alexey lo mira con bronca y este inmediatamente se para, sabía cuando Alexey se enojaba era el mismo demonio, era lo que había heredado de su madre.

−Querría desearte buena suerte, pero sé que ganaré yo −le guiña el ojo, Alexey se enoja por ello y se le acerca.

−Quiero verte intentándolo, Jack −dijo con una sonrisa cautivadora, pero Jack tenía un especie de resistencia a esa sonrisa, no por nada desde que eran pequeños habían tenido una rivalidad en el patinaje.

−Besarás mis pies antes que termine el duelo, bebé −susurró con una sonrisa.

−Puedes besar mi trasero, Jack −comentó agrio el muchacho rubio.

−Bueno −sonrió y se acerca.

−¡Ni te atrevas, idiota! −le da una palmada en la cabeza, el más alto se queja−. Te pasa por ser tan atrevido.

−Tú me dijiste que lo hiciera −le da una palmada en el trasero.

−¡JACK! −gritó Alexey enojado, pero este comenzó a reírse.

−Ni que fuera la primera vez.

−Vete a la mierda −se saca su campera de Rusia y se la entrega a Jack−. Dile a mamá que la guarde.

−Claro, cariño −masculló, no era su sirviente pero aun así le gustaba hacerle favores a Alexey.

−¡Jack! −un rubio de 34 años mira agresivo al de cabello oscuro, este sonríe amistosamente−. Deja a tu hermano en paz.

−Sí mamá −comentó retirándose.

−Ay estos dos son como perro y gato −murmuró, fuera de la pista sus hijos se llevaban muy bien, a veces demasiado bien para el gusto de Yurio, quien en algunas ocasiones pensaba que sus hijos le ocultaban cosas y eso no le agradaba, pero dentro de la pista los dos enanos eran terribles, muy competitivos y eran capaz de todo por ganar−. Alex....danza para nosotros, por Rusia −le da un beso en la frente y Alex sale para realizar la mejor performance de su vida.

****

****(Alexey Leroy Plisetsky -18 años-)** **

****

****Continuará.** **

El próximo cap es el final, espero les guste este. Con respecto a los dos hermanos, es una relación un tanto incestuosa pero no es incestuosa en sí. Es como el de Sala y Michele jajajajajaja. Como notarán, el hijo menor se llama Jack Jake Leroy Plisetsky y es idéntico a su padre, salvo que no tiene el cabello rapado y los ojos que posee son verdes.

 


	7. Final

(Yuri Plisetsky -34- y Jean Jacques Leroy -38-)

 

 

 

 

Si había algo que le gustaba de su hermano mayor era la delicadeza de sus facciones. Alexey Leroy Plisetsky sin duda era el chico más hermoso que haya pisado la tierra, igual que su madre, un cuerpo fino con figura delicada, unos hermosos ojos celestes heredado de su padre y el cabello rubio, usualmente atado en una coleta. Para ser honesto siempre había crecido bajo el atractivo de su hermano, él se sentía como el "patito feo" de la casa, siempre con cabello negro y ojos de color verde pasto. Muchas veces pensaba que era parte de la decoración de la casa, no tenía absolutamente ningún talento e inscribirse a clases de patinaje artístico fue lo único bueno que se le ocurrió en su vida.  
Sí, era bueno, lo traía en sus genes, pero no tanto como Alexey, que había ganado todos los torneos juniors de los que participo, además de haber debutado como senior en el Grand Prix llevándose también la medalla dorada y superando a sus padres.  
Jack no era un sujeto con la autoestima baja, claro que no, desde pequeño su padre lo había incentivado en quererse más, eso lograba que más chicas se le ofrecieran, aun cuando no llegaba a cumplir los diecisiete años.

−¡Jack! −el chico se da la vuelta, estaba caminando por los pasillos de su casa cuando su hermano lo llama y le hace seña que entre.

−¿Qué ocurre? −el menor lo jala del brazo hasta que ambos están dentro del cuarto−. ¿Qué es eso?

−Mila me prestó maquillaje para probar, en la próxima actuación tendré que tener un aspecto andrógino y no me decido por el maquillaje −Jack no comprende y pestañea varias veces−¿Es algo tan difícil que tu minúsculo cerebro no puede recepcionarlo?

−¿Vas a hacer una coreo como mujer? −cuestionó, Alexey suspira y se sienta en una de las sillas, le pide a su hermano que se siente junto a él y lo hace.

−Maquíllame los labios con este rosa.

−De acuerdo −Aun le parecía raro pero tomó el lápiz labial rosa con brillos y los paso por encima de los labios de Alexey−. Ya casi termino.

−No me digas −respondió como pudo, Jack terminó de pintarlo y Alexey se mira al espejo para quitar el sobrante de lápiz labial.

−Te queda bien.

−¿En serio? Probemos este color en ti −dice Alexey tomando el rostro de su hermano, quien se negaba a ser pintado pero una vez que el rubio le tomó de la barbilla y le pasó el labial, no le quedó otra opción, un rojo pasión−. Hmmm, sexy.

−Tonto.

−Ven aquí −Alexey le da un beso en la frente, dejando la marca rosa del labial. Jack suspira e inmediatamente le devuelve el beso en la mejilla.

−No vas a ganar −susurró una vez sonríe por haber dejado su marca.

−Ya vas a ver... −indicó antes de volver a darle un beso, esta vez dejando la marca en el cuello.

Jack no se quedo atrás y le besó al lado de uno de los ojos, pero Alex también besó esa parte de su hermano, entre besos y besos cada vez se acercaban más a la boca y no pudieron contenerse, Jack dio el primer paso como siempre lo hacía, posando su boca ahora levemente roja por haber gastado el lápiz labial y mete su lengua sin previo aviso. Alex le sigue la corriente mientras se acerca lentamente sin cortar el beso y se sienta en el regazo del menor. Las manos comenzaron a acariciarse, las lenguas jugaban fuera y dentro de su boca, el acercamiento se hacía cada vez más y más intimo entre ellos. Gimió levemente, las manos pasaron por el cabello oscuro del menor, el cual lo aferró más a la cintura. Hacía demasiado calor. De pronto Alex sintió algo duro entre sus nalgas y tuvo que separarse para evitar malos imprevistos.

−Siempre es igual −susurró Alex levantándose−. No quiero que pase lo de la otra vez, Jake, por favor.

−Cuando me llamas Jake significa que debo temer por mi vida −se levantó dejando ver su notable erección.

−Eres sólo un niño calenturiento.

−Sí y tú muy adulto ¿no? Sólo tienes tres años y cinco meses más que yo −explicó Jack mientras cruzaba los brazos. Alex cerró la puerta que llevaba abierta un tiempo.

−No quiero que nos vuelva a pasar ese "accidente" −susurró en voz baja, acercándose a él−. Tuvimos suerte que no me hayas embarazado, imbécil.

−¿Y yo que iba a saber?

−Idiota −le da un golpe en la espalda que hace a Jack irse para delante−. Si mamá descubriera lo nuestro nos mata.

−Ya, bueno, que va −se le aferra nuevamente y lo vuelve a besar, esta vez sin tener ningún tipo de descaro con ello, tocándole las nalgas y haciendo que Alexey se sonroje y le pegue una bofetada.

−Vuelves a hacer eso y te mato.

−¡Chicos! −Yuri abre la puerta para ver a sus hijos, estos lo observan, nota la cantidad de besos que tenía cada uno maquillado en la cara, pero sobre todo nota la enorme mancha de labial que ambos tienen en los labios. Respira profundamente−. Vamos a comer, su padre y yo tenemos algo que decirles −intenta cerrar la puerta pero la vuelve a abrir−. Y quítense eso de la cara −cierra la puerta.

−Mierda, mierda....

En el comedor, Jean estaba leyendo el diario y Yuri baja inmediatamente refunfuñando, el mayor gira su cabeza y ve como el menor parece muy enojado, deja de lado el diario y observa al rubio sentarse con cara de ogro, no comprendía bien que ocurría pero definitivamente esto merecía una pregunta:

−¿Qué ocu-...?

−¿Sabes que estaban haciendo TUS hijos arriba? −preguntó Yuri, Jean abrio la voz pero no pudo decir nada porque Yuri contestó−. Dando al arrumaco.

−Jajajajajajaja Yuri, ellos son hermanos, los hermanos no hacen eso.

−Pues ellos sí, sino ¿cómo tenían el labial del otro en la cara? −preguntó curioso, Jean no era tan inteligente para dar una buena respuesta.

−¿Guerra de labiales? −intentó proponer, definitivamente su esposo era un imbécil.

Los adolescentes bajaron luego de haberse lavado la cara, ambos ruborizados por lo que Yuri acababa de descubrir, que no era ninguna novedad. Jack solía besar a Alex cuando era muy pequeño, pero nunca había visto algo igual, sentía que sus hijos le ocultaban cosas pero no pensó que ESO le estaban ocultado, tendría que hablar con ellos más tarde, cuando Jean no estuviera en casa.

−Bueno, hay algo que debemos decirles −murmuró Yuri y codeó a su esposo.

−Oh, si ¡tendremos otro bebé! −tanto Jack como Alex quedaron como estatuas.

−¿Aun siguen teniendo sexo? −preguntó asqueado Jack.

−Oye, no sólo los adolescentes como ustedes dan rienda suelta a la pasión −explicó Jean, tal vez no era el mejor momento dado que Yuri negó con la cabeza y se cubrió con su mano derecha.

−Este bueno, ehm ¡felicidades! Supongo −murmuró Alexey, después de dieciséis años tendría un nuevo hermano o hermana.

−Bien, ahora vamos a celebrar comiendo algo delicioso −dijo Jean e inmediatamente alzó su copa para chocarla con sus dos hijos, Yuri aun miraba a Alexey y Jack de forma dudosa.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Cinco meses después.**

−¡ALEXEY, ARRIBA, VAMOS! −dijo Yuri quien cubría su vientre contra la pared que dividía de la pista, Alex estaba en el suelo−. Esas caídas son de niño de kinder, tienes ya diecinueve años, por dios.

−Lo siento mamá, no me siento bien −murmuró bajando la cabeza.

−¿Qué te ocurre? −Alexey se levantó del suelo y patino hacia la pared−. Estás pálido.

−No he podido comer bien, me la paso yendo al baño a vomitar o a hacer pis, me siento horrible, muy hinchado....creo que estoy enfermo −Yuri le mide la fiebre pero no tiene.

−Alexey.... −le miró bastante acongojado−. Por favor, dime la verdad....

−¿Sobre qué, mamá?

−¿Estuviste sexualmente con alguien? −Alexey se sonroja, no puede comprender como Yuri le dice esas cosas.

−¡Claro que....! −Yuri le mira desafiante, sabe que no puede mentirle−. Sí....

−Hijo.... −Yuri abraza a Alexey−. Nunca pensé que llegaría tan rápido este día pero lo más probable es que vayas a tener un bebé.

−¡Mamá, no te enojes por favor! −dice agotado, era claro que su hijo sabía que estaba embarazado antes que él lo supiera.

−No...no me voy a enojar pero....dime ¿quién es el padre? ¿Lo conozco? −preguntó, Alexey lo piensa antes de responder.

−Creo que sí.

−¿Creo? −cruza los brazos−. Alex.

−Sí, lo conoces −muerde su labio−. Pero no es Jack, por si estás pensando en él, sólo estuvimos una vez juntos, esa vez que tu nos hiciste confesar si de verdad nos pasaba algo, prometimos no volverlo a hacer, ahora que él tiene novia, no he cruzado muchas palabras.

−¿Y entonces? −Alexey no quería hablar−. ¿Crees que se haga responsable?

−Él quiere entrenarme papá.... −Yuri mira a su hijo−. Quiere llevarme a su pais a entrenar.

−¿Acaso es mayor que ti? ¿Cuántos años tiene, Alex?

−Treinta y siete.

−¡TREINTA Y SIETE! ¿Te acostaste con un tipo mucho mayor que tú....? Espera, la única persona que conozco y que tiene treinta y siete es..... −mira a su hijo y se echa hacia atrás−. No...

−Me enamoré de él mamá, lo siento −baja la cabeza, Yuri no podía creer lo que su hijo le decía.

−¿Está en Canadá ahora? −preguntó, Alex afirma con la cabeza−. ¿Vendrá a verte? ¿No sabías que podías estar embarazado?

−Él no sabe que estoy embarazado, pero él se hará responsable porque es una buena persona −se cubre el rostro e intenta no llora, pero lo hace−. Pensé que me iba a morir cuando nos separaste a Jack y a mí, él estuvo a mi lado en el chat y luego vino hasta aquí para verme en el skate de Canadá y.... −rompe en llanto, Yuri abraza nuevamente a su hijo.

−¿Y qué harás?

−No qu-quiero dejar mi carrera, mamá.... −susurró aferrándose a él−. Por favor.

−Créeme que no la dejarás. Lo prometo y si deseas que él te entrene, sabes que siempre estaré abierto a dejarte en manos de alguien amoroso como él.

−Gracias.

−¡Alex! −una voz conocida sonó detrás de él, Yuri se dio la vuelta para ver a un hombre que medía casi lo mismo que él, cabello oscuro y y los ojos tapados por unos lentes oscuros, llevaba una chaqueta de cuero y pantalones jean, inmediatamente al ver a Yuri se alegra−. Yuri.

−Otabek, por favor, cuida a mi hijo −comentó, el Kazajo no sabía que le decía su gran amigo Yuri y simplemente recibió el abrazo de este, para luego ver como se retira lentamente.

−¿Ocurre algo? −Otabek estaba algo desconcertado por lo que ocurría, inmediatamente Alexey sale de la pista y comienza a hablar con él.

Yuri se da vuelta solo para ver como Otabek y Alexey se abrazan , el mayor mira con mucho amor al más joven, sabiendo que pronto sus vidas serán diferentes, pero Yuri aun siente algo extraño en su pecho, su bebé apenas tiene 19 años, es muy joven y con una carrera prometedora, Otabek había estado casi en el momento del nacimiento de su hijo y ahora sería también el padre de su nieto, se preguntaba si realmente podrá con todo y si sus esfuerzos valdrán frutos. Pero ya no es su problema, Yuri tiene otros problemas en este instante y es su bebé que no deja de patear en su estomago. Iba a dejar a su niño para cuidar de otros dos, Jack y la nueva criatura que daría a luz, no por nada su bebé tendría ahora su propio bebé.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pasaron cuatro años y la vida era tan diferente. Jack había triunfado también en el deporte de patinaje sobre hielo, de vez en cuando se reunía con su familia a celebrar las fiestas pero vivía solo en Moscú al cuidado de su entrenador. Jean había renunciado al patinaje y junto a Yuri y su pequeña hija Yuliya se hacían cargo de la tienda de rompas JJ Style, donde Yuri había hecho varios diseños.

Mientras tanto, un joven con tapado camina por las calles de un pais desconocido, sus ojos cubiertos por unos lentes oscuros y su mirada taciturna. Abrió la puerta de su casa donde fue bien recibido por su esposo con un beso, para luego dejar paso a esa pequeña criatura que le hacía latir el corazón todos los días. El pequeño **Nikolai Altin Leroy** ya tenía tres años y medio, su sonrisa era preciosa, su cabello rubio y ojos miel, se acercó con su osito de león de peluche y abrazó a su madre, hacía tiempo que no lo veía, creía que al menos unas dos semanas en las cuales el Kazajo había cuidado de la casa y del pequeño. Alexey se quita el tapado, los lentes y el gorro, ahora con 23 años quería disfrutar un poco de su familia antes que vuelva a ser invierno.

Alexey Leroy Plisetsky era una leyenda del patinaje, su belleza y entusiasmo le hacían ganar todas las competencia y el corazón de sus admiradores, pero el corazón de Alexey le pertenecía a su familia, su amado esposo y a su hijo.

 **Fin**.

Hola chiquis, espero les haya gustado el final.  
Los invito a leer mi nuevo fic YURI , el cual se encuentra en mi perfil, es un All x Yuri pero tb habra JJYurio, asi que esperenlo.  
Por otro lado los invito también a mi grupo de JYurio: https://www.facebook.com/groups/1796195683955534/  
ahi subimos info, fanart y demás. Gracias por todo y espero que les haya gustado. ¡Byebye!

PD: con respecto a OTABEK, yo dije que iba a aparecer el tío otabek en algun momento pero hasta yo me sorprendi, creo que Otabek querria y protegería mucho, se que la diferencia de edad es abismal, pero ¿quien soy yo para impedir el amor? Además que quede embarazado de Jack me parecia repetitivo al JJxYurio XD queria variar un poco.

Preguntas poco frecuentes que interesantes:

1) ¿Nikolai de que nacionalidad es? Ruso. Vive en Kazajistán con Otabek, la familia de este y Alexey.   
2) ¿quién es el entrenador de Alexey? Victor. Solía ser Otabek, antes era Yuri y antes solía ser Yuuri Katsuki.   
3) ¿Qué pasó con Jack? El es el segundon pero de vez en cuando gana cosas, es muy exitoso y su novia es bonita.  
4) ¿Yuliya patina? No, es modelo de niños.

 

GRACIAS.


End file.
